Mara's Story
by DawnfireJazz
Summary: Follow the adventures of a young Glatorian trying to survive on Bara/Spheres Manga
1. Chapter 1

Bionicle belongs to Lego, this story is just for fun

Mara is my O.C.

Bionicle Mara's Story

Chapter 1

On the planet Spheres Magna in a small village nestled near the mountains at the edge of the Great Barren a young female warrior named Mara watched a patrol of solders heading out to join the Element Lord of Fire's army. Since the discovery of a strange silvery liquid the Element Lord's had gone to war over control for it. Mara wasn't sure why it was important but she fumed over the fact that she couldn't go with them because she was to young, and now she was the last warrior in her village.

As long as Mara could remember she had lived in her small village at the edge of the desert. And though the whole village had raised her Mara sometimes felt alone, she was an orphan with no knowledge of her family or where she was from. Looking into the distance Mara gazed towards the mountains, she longed to leave the village and explore Spheres Magna. The Great Jungle, the Great Sea, the White Quartz Mountains, all the mysterious lands beyond. . .

"Mara!" she whirled at the shout. The village leader was walking towards her, "It's getting late we need to head back now."

"Alright," Mara answered as she followed him back towards the village.

"And no more sneaking out at night," he warned sternly.

"It was one time," Mara argued as they passed the outer buildings and Sand Stalker pens. She took one last look into the desert before following.

Mara was sleeping peacefully when someone started shaking her, she awoke with a start. "Hurry!" the Agori cried.

"What's going on?" Mara demanded as she followed him outside, Agori were running around the village in a panic. "What's going on!" Mara cried again.

"Jungle tribe warriors are headed this way," the Agori said, "Hurry hide here." Mara didn't have time to protest as she was shoved behind some crates. "Stay down," he told her before running off. Mara huddled behind the boxes as she heard the sound of many feet pounding into the village.

She heard arguing. "We know this village has a supply run for the fire army. Give us the supply's and there won't be any trouble," a mysterious voice demanded.

Taking a chance and peering over the crates she saw the Agori had been gathered in the center of the village surrounded by jungle warriors. The village leader stood before a tall warrior in armor with images of Talon Snakes. "Please, the supplies are in that building," the Agori leader answered pointing to a large shelter, "Take them and go."

The lead jungle warrior nodded and several warriors went into the building and reappeared carrying boxes as other warriors lead Sand Stalkers out of their pens to hitch up to wagons. Mara couldn't believe it, she had to do something. But what? Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and yanked her from her hiding spot. "LET ME GO!" she cried trying to twist out of the iron grip.

"Hey Vastus look what I found," the warrior called dragging her towards the group.

The warrior with Talon Snake armor turned at the same time as the village leader. "No!" the Agori cried, he turned to Vastus, "Please she's just a child."

Vastus was surprised all warriors had been recruited into their Lord's armies, though looking at her he saw that she was too young. He looked from Mara to the worried looking Agori villagers, "Let her go."

"But sir she's a warrior," the soldier argued pushing Mara forward.

"She's a child," Vastus answered with a edge in his voice.

"But Vastus. . . "

Quick as lighting Vastus grabbed the warrior by the throat and pulled him close, the look in his eyes was dangerous. "Were warriors since when do we harm children?" The warrior could only look down, "Get the supplies loaded and lets head out." One of the Agori had pulled Mara away from the warriors, she watched them load the wagons and head out of the village. Before following Vastus looked back. He walked to Mara and put a hand on her shoulder, looking her in the eye said simply almost sadly, "Stay out of the war." He swiftly turned back to his unit leaving her standing in the fading light.

The desert was hot and dry as Mara walked through it her eyes wide open for anything interesting among the barren landscape. Keeping a lookout a rumble caused her to look up at a high mountain range. The villagers had warned her time and time again not to venture far beyond the village, especially here near the mountains that hid a valley. No one was allowed in it, it was said the Great Beings were working on a secret project within.

Suddenly a glint before her caught her eye, spotting something shiny half buried in the sand Mara pick it up. It was a flat round smooth piece of metal that fit in the palm of her hand. Mara turned it over, on the other side was an image of a circle surrounded by two smaller one's then flanked by two curved lines. _What could this mean _she wondered. Suddenly Mara was thrown off her feet as the ground shock. Something started to rise from the Great Beings valley, Mara watch in fascination and fear as a giant made of metal stood. The strange being seemed to survey his surroundings when his bright yellow eyes appeared to settle on Mara. She wanted to run, hide, do anything, but she was in the open with nowhere to go and fear kept her rooted in place. The giant could easily destroy her. But he only watch her for a moment then turned his gaze to the sky, causing another quake the giant lifted off and disappeared into the sky.

Mara stood there she wasn't sure how long watching where the giant had disappeared. She shook her head wondering if what she'd seen was real. _No one's going to believe this _she thought as she headed back to the village.

If the quake from the rising giant was bad she was nowhere near prepared for the earthquake that struck a week later. Mara was back near the mountains trying to find a trail, she wanted to see what else was inside the Great Beings valley and what further mysterious it held. _I could climb the mountains _she thought, but knew the villagers would be worried about her if she was gone too long. As she pondered this the ground started shaking, first slowly but then started shacking faster and with greater force. Thrown to the ground Mara tried to grab anything to steady herself as the ground shook more violently and great cracks and fissures appeared in the earth. As she watched mountains crumble Mara was sure the world was going to end, the tremors got worst and Mara her heart pounding watched in horror as the very planet broke apart and the world went dark.

Mara awoke to a dark sky, _how long had I been out_. Suddenly she notice that two chunks of the planet were drifting around it. She rose started running back to the village, were the others worried about her. Had anyone been hurt. Was the village badly damaged. She ran into view of the village and stopped in her tracks. Ahead laid her village covered in rubble. Mara rushed over, whatever had happened had brought the mountain down and buried the whole village.

Mara threw herself to the ground shouting for anyone as she started digging, it seemed like hours before she made the grim discovery of what happen to the villagers.

A week later Mara stumbled through the desert trying to find a village. The problem was she had no idea where she was and her supplies were running out. All the Sand Stalkers had either escaped or been killed and she was stuck walking through the dry desert.

With the sun going down she walked on when a sound made her turn. Looking around she didn't see anything, continuing her journey Mara only reached a few steps when she heard it again. Whirling around she saw movement under the sand.

A Sand Bat! She started running when something moved in front of her. Two Sand Bats! She change direction running towards some cliffs. The movement under the sand got closer and Mara realized she wouldn't make it, the creatures were too fast. Mara instead ran to a large bolder a few yards from her, as she started to climb a Sand Bat jumped into the air sailing a few inches by her. For a moment Mara thought she was safe. Until she felt its tail wrap around her leg.

With a yelp she was yanked from the bolder and landed in the sand. The creature turned and reared over her bearing its fangs, she was sure it was the end.

Suddenly a blast struck the creature stunning it. Mara turned to see a tall warrior in red armor aiming a Thornax launcher at the creatures. The other Sand Bat hissed at the attacker before diving under the sand in retreat. Mara was to stunned to move as the warrior made his way to her. "Are you all right?" he asked helping her up.

"Yes, thank you. I'm Mara."

"I'm Ackar, what are you doing out here alone?"

Mara looked down, "My village was destroyed in a rockslide, I'm the only survivor." It hurt to think about it but she also couldn't believe she was actually talking to Ackar the fire army commander.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You should come me to Vulcanus." He beckoned to her as he turned and Mara followed him.

As they walked Mara decided to ask, "What happened? What was that?"

"Everyone's calling it The Shattering!" Ackar answered, "It had something to do with that silver liquid. A lot of cities and villages were destroyed and many died, only Atero still stands."

Mara was shocked, "What are the Element Lords doing about it and the Great Beings?"

"They disappeared," he answered grimly.

"What!"

"No one's seen them since the disaster," suddenly he stopped and pointed ahead, Mara turned and saw several fire Agori building a  
village near a lava flow. "Come on," Ackar lead her down a path.

In the village Perditus, Kyry and Crotesius were busy trying to fix a damaged Dune Chariot when Malum walked towards them. "You're never going to get that fixed," he snapped.

"You'll be surprised." Perditus shot back.

Kyry and Crotesius shook their heads in annoyance when Ackar walked by them with a young female by his side. All four watched them curious about the new arrival.

"Who's that?" Kyry asked.

"I don't know," Perditus answered watching the pair.

Mara looked about the village in wonder when a Agori walked up to Ackar, "Good your back we need. . . Who's this?" he asked catching sight of Ackar's companion.

"This is Mara. Mara this is Raanu," Ackar turned to the Agori, "She lost her village in a rockslide."

"I'm sorry," Raanu told her, "So many have been lost." He took her hand and looked into Mara's eyes. "Your certainly welcome to stay here."

"Thank you," Mara said turning to look at the village and a new life.

It had been weeks since arriving in the village, Mara walked out of her shelter into the blazing sunlight and looked around. _Another hot day_ she thought as she watch Agori begin their work. She spotted Ackar talking to the village leader, he had a bag slung over his shoulder. When the leader walked away she ran to the warrior, "Where are you going?" she asked.

"To Atero," he answered. "Iconox and Tesara almost came to blows over resources," the look on his face went serious, "We can't let another war happen."

Scared at the thought she asked, "What are you going to do?"

"Tarix, Certavus, a few others and myself are going to discuss more peaceful ways for the villages to settle disputes."

"Can I come?"

"No Mara I want you to stay here, we still don't know what kind of dangers are out there."

"But. . . "

"Please Mara stay here," Ackar said gently but firmly.

"Alright," she sighed watching him go.

Not long after that the Glatorian Arena system was started, Ackar soon became the first Glatorian of Vulcanus while Malum became second Glatorian. It wasn't long until the Grand Tournament was held in Atero. On one of the few times she was allowed to travel there Mara meet another young warrior named Gresh from Tesara. Upon first meeting the two got into an argument that half the arena heard, with Gresh convinced that Vastus would win and Mara insisting that Ackar would be champion. By the end of the Tourment with Tarix the winner the two had left the best of friends.

Mara was soon taught how to repair weapons and tools, she was renowned for her work at even the smallest of details. Mara was putting the finishing touches on a sword, it had been in bad shape but there was little she couldn't fix. She looked about the forge she worked in, as well as weapons there were several small figures Mara had made out of spare pieces of scrap metal that had been too old or twisted for reuse. She loved to make them in her free time, it gave her something to think about besides work. Rock Steeds, Sand Stalkers, Dune wolves, all kinds of creatures. Even Glatorian and Agori she knew lined shelves here and in her home, everyone said they were a work of art.

Lost in thought she noticed several Agori run by the open door of the forge, _oh yeah_ she remembered, the match today between Vulcanus and Tajun. Mara placed the sword she was working on besides some unfinished weapons and left the workshop. She knew she should be proud of her work but couldn't help but feel there was something more she could be doing. Cheers erupted from the Arena, as Mara walked in she spotted Perditus leaning against a wall, Malum entered the Arena. "Who's he up against?" she asked.

Perditus turned as she came to stand beside him, "The secondary Glatorian of Tajun, Kiina."

"Kiina?" Mara hadn't heard of this Glatorian.

A female warrior in blue armor came into the Arena. Mara was shocked, she had never heard of a female becoming a first or second Glatorian. Quick as a Dune Snake the female Glatorian struck at Malum and retreated. Before Malum could recover she struck again, he would charge but she keep out of his reach keeping him off balance. "She's good," Perditus noted, "I went up against her once she's a fierce one." Hearing no answer he turned to discover Mara gone.

Mara waited outside the Arena exit when Kiina emerged. "Hi," Mara said nervously walking up to the water Glatorian.

Kiina eyed the newcomer, "Hello."

"It must be great being a secondary Glatorian. I never heard of a female being one before."

"There are only a few female Glatorian. And I'm the first one to become second Glatorian," Kiina said with pride, "Are you one?"

"Me! No, I repair tools and weapons."

Kiina eyed her for a moment, the fire Glatorian moved with balance and grace. "You should think about it."

After talking to Kiina Mara rushed into Ackar's shelter, she found him sorting through armor. "What are you up to," he asked with a smile. He could always tell when she was up to something.

"I want to become a Glatorian!" she gasped almost out of breath.

"WHAT!" Ackar dropped the armor he was holding and turned to her shocked.

"I want to be a Glatorian," Mara repeated, "Like you and Kiina."

"Kiina! Of course," Ackar said more to himself then her.

"Ackar I'm serious, I always felt there was something more I could be doing."

"Mara I don't think this is a good idea."

"Please, I really want to do this, and I want you to teach me." Ackar could only look at her, he recognized that determine look. "If you won't then I'll find something who will," Mara declared.

"All right," Ackar agreed, thought's of Malum and Starkk teaching her passed through his mind, he sighed, "Will begin tomorrow."

A month later Mara found herself sprawled in the sand yet again. Ackar helped her up, "You need to keep your guard up." Mara could only look down, practice had not been going well, "Let's start again."

Up in the stands Raanu watch in disproval, he wasn't happy about Mara's decision but like Ackar knew how stubborn she could be. "She's fast," Raanu turned in surprise, he hadn't heard Metus coming up behind him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Its my job to watch for new talent," the ice Agori said with a nod towards Mara. He frowned when she was sent reeling again. "She attacks to soon," he noted.

"I've tried to talk her out of it but she refuses to listen," Raanu sighed.

"Don't worry if she can't win no one's going to hire her," Metus said with a shrug. Raanu looked at him then turned his attention back to the fight wondering if Metus was right.

"That's enough for today," Ackar reach down to help her up but Mara shoved his hand away and pushed herself up.

"No a little longer," she begged.

"No Mara were stopping," Ackar answered firmly. With a huff Mara stormed out of the Arena, Ackar watch her go when Raanu joined him.

"I'm worried about what she might do," Raanu admitted, Ackar could only nod.

Mara walked out of the arena and leaned against a wall to think. Her training was not going well, all she wanted to do was help her village, her people, but she was feeling frustrated over the whole thing. She tried hard, she really did. But she knew no one expected her to secede. Spotting Metus she ran towards him, "Wait!"

"Huh?" Metus turned, "Well hello Mara, done with your training today."

She looked at him pleadingly, "Metus honestly what are my chances of becoming a Glatorian?"

His face went serious, "Look kid your fast and agile but if you can't win there's nothing I can do." He put a hand on her shoulder, "But a lovely girl like you shouldn't have to worry about fighting. Find something easer to do." With that he walked away, Mara watch him go in growing anger.

Ackar found her standing in the same place not moving. "Mara maybe we should forgot about this," he said gently.

She whirled on him anger flashing in her eyes, Ackar had never seen her so mad. "Why!" she demanded.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"You mean you don't want me to leave!" Mara was shouting now, "No one believes I can do anything!"

"That's not. . . "

Mara cut him off, "Stay in the village, that's all anyone ever wants me to do! Well not anymore!" she turned and stormed away leaving Ackar behind.

The next day Ackar was in the Arena practicing with Perditus when Raanu rushed in, "She's leaving!" he shouted.

"Who?" Perditus asked confused but Ackar already knew. He dropped his sword and rushed after Raanu, they found her in her shelter packing her belongings.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Ackar demanded.

Mara didn't bother turning, "There's a caravan leaving for Tesara today I'm going with them."

"What? No!" Ackar snapped.

"Sorry but it's my choice," still not looking at them Mara picked up her bag and walked away, tears were in her eyes but she didn't look back.


	2. Chapter 2

Bionicle Mara's Story

Chapter 2

(A few weeks before Mata Nui's arrival on Bara Magna)

Mara fumed over her newest job, escorting a caravan to Vulcanus. Since becoming a caravan guard she tried to avoid her old home as much as possible, the only time she had journeyed back there was after the Skrall invasion of Atero. She hadn't been at the arena for the tournament but hearing about the attack from passing Agori she had traveled back as fast as she could to make sure Ackar and the others were okay. Another reason she wasn't happy about this current assignment was the other guard she was working with, she stole a quick glance at Gelu.

"What?" he demanded catching her watching him.

"Nothing," she snapped trying to spur her Sand Stalker faster. She and Gelu always seemed to be hired for the same caravan's since he had become a guard, and they always argued. She may had been a guard longer but he was a more experience warrior having spent years as a Glatorian, the Agori usually listened to him. "It's getting dark we should stop for the night."

"No its not much further, we should keep going." As the two glared at each other the Agori shook their heads, they'd listen to the two Glatorian argue during the whole journey. They continued on in silence when Gelu notice Mara holding up the pendent of her necklace, "What's that?"

"Oh something I found a long time ago. It's kind of my good luck charm."

Gelu frowned, luck didn't help in their ruined world. "Just keep your guard up."

Mara turned surprised at his tone, "What's your problem?"

"Nothing!"

She frowned at him but decided to change the subject, "Why did you quit?"

He turned to her startled, "What?"

"Why did you quite being a Glatorian. I never got the chance to be one but you just quit?"

Gelu laughed surprising her, "That's right you weren't in Atero during the raid."

"What's that got to do with anything?!" Now she was mad.

"Easy kid," he frowned remembering the battle between the Glatorian and Skrall, "So many were lost," he turned to her, "I guess I just wanted out. Being a Glatorian for some was suppose to keep the peace but how's that's possible when the Skrall are claiming everything. Now only fool's think they can keep the peace." She frowned at him, Ackar was still a Glatorian, "Or those who think they still owe the Agori or want to protect them."

"Why fight?"

He eyed her, "What?"

She turned to him and Gelu saw deep sadness in her eyes, "I've been a guard for a couple of years, I've traveled to many of the villages and I still think the Glatorian do a good job trying to keep the peace but there was something I never understood, why don't the villages work together and share what they have."

Gelu stared at her at a loss for words, then he closed his mouth and smiled, "Your surprising you know that. But that's right you never saw the war, well some wounds cut to deep." He turned and looked ahead, at his ruined world where every day was a struggle to survive and now they had the Skrall to worry about, "Everyone's just to focused trying to survive." Suddenly he noticed Mara had stopped her mount and was looking over her shoulder. "What is it?" he asked turning his mount and riding up besides her.

"There's a dust cloud coming towards us. Do you think it's a sand storm?"

"No," Gelu answered bitterly, "It's worst, Bone Hunters. A lot of them." He turned to the Agori, "Listen get the caravan into that canyon," Gelu shouted taking control, "Cover the tracks and stay quiet." The Agori nodded sending the Spiki towards the canyon, the Ice Glatorian turned to Mara, "We need to lead the Bone Hunters away, follow me!" he shouted turning his Sand Stalker and sending it running.

Mara followed, "Where are we going!" She shouted.

Gelu pointed to a valley littered with rocks and boulders. They were ten feet away when Mara's Sand Stalker shirked in pain as it was struck by a Thornax. Mara was thrown to the ground as it fell, Gelu turned his steed and tried to ride to her but another Thornax exploded in front of him causing his mount to rear in shock throwing its rider. Gelu was on his feet in an instance, "Come on!" he shouted running towards the rock filled valley, Mara followed him. "Split up and hide," he shouted heading in one direction and she went in the other as the Bone Hunters chased them.

Mara ran and hid behind a large rock and listened as the Bone Hunters tried to maneuver around the boulders. She held her sword at the ready as they passed trying not to make a sound, after a few moments she dared to look from her hiding spot. The Bone Hunters were gone, not hearing anything she ventured out trying to find Gelu. _Where could he be _she thought. Something struck her in the side of her head and the world went black. When she fell Fero emerged from the shadows and whistled for Skirmix. Other Bone Hunters also emerged surrounding the unconscious Glatorian, one raised his sword for the killing blow. "NO!" Fero hissed, he had made sure to use the flat of his blade when he struck her. He smiled wickedly, "I have a better idea."

(Break)

Gelu emerged from the valley, "Mara!" he risked calling out. Suddenly a Bone Hunter emerged, Gelu prepared himself for a fight but oddly the Bone Hunter just stopped his Rock Steed and sneered at the ice Glatorian. That's when Gelu noticed the figured slung over the Rock Steed, "Mara!" he rushed towards the Bone Hunter when three others rode in front of him blocking him. "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" he cried, he knocked one off his steed and surprisingly the others urged their mount's away. Gelu didn't bother to dwell on that when he noticed the Bone Hunter with Mara was gone. He rushed to where they had been but found no sign of them. Suddenly he stepped on something hard, looking down he saw Mara's necklace. "NO!" he was about to pursue them when he heard the Agori cry out. The Caravan!

The three Agori ducked as the Bone Hunter charged raising his sword, he prepared to strike the harmless Agori when something struck him in the back knocking him off his mount. Gelu lowered his Thornax launcher as he ran up to the wagon. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," one of the Agori answered, "Where's Mara?"

"She's gone," he answered grimly, "Come on we need to go, more Bone Hunters will show up." He noticed his Sand Stalker and whistled for it. As the caravan moved out Gelu took one last look back as he jumped on his mount. _I'm sorry Mara_ he thought as he followed.

(Break)

Raanu was overjoyed when the caravan arrived. "Good you made it."

Ackar walked over as well, he had heard there were going to be two guards for this caravan. "Where's Mara?"

The Agori of the caravan looked down, Gelu walked up to Ackar, he couldn't bring himself to look the fire Glatorian in the eye. "We were attacked by Bone Hunters and she was taken." Gelu held something up and both Ackar and Raanu gasped. It was Mara's necklace!

Ackar took it, "We got to find her, we need to get a search party together!" he started to walk away and Gelu ran after him.

"I'm coming with you," he shouted.

"Good, let's go."

"WAIT!" Everyone turned to Raanu surprised.

"We can't wait," Ackar shouted. "Not while Mara's in the hands of those monsters!"

"We don't know if she's alive. Even if we do send a search party they could be wiped out in a ambush." Raanu looked away, I'm sorry Ackar but we can't risk it." Raanu turned and walked away, no one noticed he was crying.

Ackar turned to the desert, Gelu came up beside him, "Do you think she's still alive?"

"I do," Ackar answered softly, "I think the Bone Hunters took her to Roxtus."

Gelu turned to him shocked, "You think the rumors are true.

"I'm afraid so," Ackar said, but he prayed he was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

(Warning! Rape in this chapter)

Bionicle Mara's Stroy

Chapter 3

The first thing Mara became aware of was a horrible pounding in her head. She slowly open her eyes to receive a shocking sight, she found herself lying on the ground before the gates of Roxtus. A few feet away a Skrall was paying two Bone Hunters, two warrior Skrall appeared and grabbed her arms pulling Mara to her feet. They marched her through the city, several Skrall and Rock Agori would stop their work to stare at her before they arrived at the Roxtus arena, there she was brought before a tall figure in black and green armor. Mara had never seen him before but she knew who he was, Tuma, leader of the Skrall. By his side was a large special forces Skrall she knew must be Stonius, Tuma's second in command. The two turned and eyed her like she was a Sand Stalker up for sale.

"Who's this?" Stonius growled.

"She was just brought in by some Bone Hunters," one of the warriors answered, they let go of her arms and pushed Mara forward. Tuma stepped towards her, Mara tried to back away but one of the warriors put his hand against her back to stop her from moving.

Tuma put a armored finger under her chin forcing her to look up. "What was a pretty thing like you doing in the wastelands?" he smirked.

"None of your business!" she snarled pulling away in disgust.

Tuma laughed, a horrible sound. "My you're a frisky one," he turned away from her and gazed over the city, "Let me be the first to welcome you to Roxtus."

"You'll never be leaving," Stonius added.

Mara felt rage building inside her, she glance at the warrior to her right, quick as a Dune Snake she kicked him in the knee. Crying out in pain he dropped his sword, Mara grabbed it and rushed at Tuma. She was probably going to die but she was going to take the Skrall leader with her.

Before she could strike Tuma whirled around drawing his own blade in one swift movement easily blocking her. He actually looked impressed, "You're a fast one." Several Skrall in the Arena stopped what they were doing to surround Mara and Tuma and watch. Mara tried to strike again but Tuma blocked her every time, finally he knocked the sword out of her hands then kicked her in the stomach knocking her down. Before she could move Tuma planted his foot on her chest, she struggled to breath. "Do as your told and everything will be fine. If you act up their will be trouble," he sneered removing his foot.

Two Skrall dragged her away, she was dragged by several cages full of Agori and Glatorian from various tribes before she was thrown into one, "Enjoy your new home," one sneered before they left. Mara stayed on her knees for a moment shaking with fear, she then crawled into a corner and pulling her knees under her chin her face went serious. I will escape, she vowed!

(Break)

It had been weeks since she's been brought to Roxtus and Mara found herself repairing weapons with several other captives. _Ironic,_ she thought. She repaired weapons in Vulcanus and now she was repairing them here in Roxtus, though it was against her will.

How could everything have gone so wrong Mara thought to herself. She got up and carried some scrap metal to a forge, as always Roxtus was busy. Skrall and Rock Agori patrolled its borders while enslaved Agori and Glatorian were forced to work. But there were now Bone Hunters here as well, Mara had heard they were entering a alliance with the Skrall. She flinched at the thought. Trapped here Mara had learned of the Skrall's ambition to conquer Bara Magna. She thought of Ackar and the others, if only she could warn them. Mara couldn't count how many times she had been beaten for trying to escape.

Suddenly cheers erupted from the arena. Mara decided to take a look, as she walked up several Skrall and Rock Agori cheered as two Vorox were brought out, they growled and hissed and Mara was surprised to see one Skrall in the Arena. He was a elite Skrall, powerful and more agile them most other Skrall but she was still surprised he was there alone with two Vorox. Vorox were vicious.

The Vorox were released and immediately charged the Skrall. Quick as lighting he slashed one across the face and dodged the other, before they could react the Skrall kicked one in the chest and attacked. Mara watched in fascination as the Skrall dodged ones claws and blocked the others stinger tail. He was a warrior to marvel at Mara thought to herself as she watched..

The Vorox with the injured face tried to jump at the Skrall from behind, the warrior didn't seem to notice. But just as the Vorox reached him the Skrall whirled around and slashed the creature across the chest. As it fell crying in agony the other struck with its stinger but the Skrall dived to the side and slashed at the creature's tail severing its stinger. Mara watched in horror as the Skrall approached the injured creature, the crowd chanted his name. Cryrax! Cryrax! Cryrax! The chanting continued as he stood over the Vorox. _What's he doing_, Mara wondered when suddenly he raised his sword and brought it down impaling the creature. Mara watched it all to horrified to look away as the chanting turned into wild cheers. As Skrall pulled the other Vorox out of the Arena Cryrax raised the stinger like a trophy as he looked across the crowed.

Suddenly his gaze stopped. _What's he looking at_. . . filled with dread Mara realized he was looking straight at her! And she didn't like how he was looking at her. Dropping the scrap metal Mara ran from the Arena. Running to the other end of the city she finally stopped to catch her breath, but she still remembered Cryrax and the look he gave her.

(Break)

The next day Mara rushed through Roxtus, she hadn't been able to shake a feeling of dread all day. _It's probably nothing_, she kept thinking. Mara then realized she had been so lost in her thoughts that she had wondered near the Spikit pens. The poor creatures were usually left in starving conditions by the Skrall, anyone they wished to punished were forced to feed the two-headed reptiles and usually ended up eaten. She stood before one of the pens and the Spikit moaned hungrily. Mara didn't noticed that she had caught the attention of three Skrall warriors, one elbowed his companions then walked over to her. Before she knew it the Skrall was using the handle of his blade to push her towards the pen. The Spikit reared up against the pen and growled sensing a meal.

"STOP IT!" Mara cried trying to back away.

The Skrall only laughed, "Thought you wanted a closer look."

"Yeah, a real CLOSE look," another added.

Mara could only gape as she was pressed against the pen, she could feel the Spikit's breath as it chewed at the bars. Suddenly she was yanked away, the Skrall pulled her against him, "Now back to your work girl or next time will throw you into the pen."

She was shoved to the ground, pushing herself up Mara fled as the Skrall laughed. She just wanted to get out of there, she wanted to get out of Roxtus. Mara didn't notice the figure step in front of her until she slammed into him. Stumbling back she gazed up and realized it was Cryrax.

"You should watch where you're going Glatorian," he hissed.

"Maybe you should!" Mara snapped before she could stop herself.

Cryrax grabbed her by the throat pulling her close. "You dare speak to me like that slave."

"Let go of me!"

"Kneel!" he snarled pushing her down to her hands and knees.

Mara stayed there panting for breath, she wondered if she should just obey. But she felt anger building inside her. "I would rather bow down to a hoard of Scarabax beetles BEFORE I'D KNEEL TO A PIECE OF SCUM LIKE YOU!" she shouted getting up.

Cryrax just stood there staring at her in complete calm. As the anger drained from her Mara felt a growing dread. _Why is he standing there so calm, _she thought, dread gave way to fear and Mara decided to leave.

She never saw the fist coming. The strike knocked her down and sent the world spinning, as Mara tried to push herself up a hand roughly grabbed her arm and Cryrax started to drag her away.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME! LET GO OF ME!" she cried, Mara pulled and struggled trying to break free of his grip but it didn't even slow him down.

Skrall and Rock Agori stopped what they were doing to stare at the sight. Some laughed, others called out. "Hey Cryrax got a wild one there huh!" one snickered.

"Careful that sand fox looks like she has claws!" another laughed.

"Sand fox! More like a talon snake!" another added, laughter followed them.

_ What's so funny, _Mara thought. They stopped before a shelter and Cryrax threw her inside, she landed face first on the floor. Pushing herself up Mara saw that Cryrax had walked in and was standing behind her.

She stood up and faced him, "Why did you bring me here!" He just stood there staring at her, she didn't like the look. "Well!" she demanded.

"Because female its time you learned your place."

"What?" Mara backed away as he stepped towards her. She kept backing away until she bumped against the wall. He reached her and their helmet's almost touch, with a cold smile he brought his hand to her neck and rubbed it down to her shoulder then her chest armor. Mara realized his intent, "Stay away from me!" she cried. Cryrax grabbed her and tossed Mara to the floor. She landed on her back, before she could move Cryrax was on top of her. "GET OFF OF ME!"

"I don't think so," he hissed. He leaned close and grinned, "You've never been with a man before have you?"

Her eyes widened in horror as he removed her armor, "NO! NO! Nooooooooooo!"

Cryrax continued to smile as he removed his own armor, "Let me show you what it's like to be with a real man." All Mara could do was scream as he began thrusting into her.


	4. Chapter 4

Bionicle Mara's Stroy

Chapter 4

Mara stumbled through Roxtus that night. With no destination in mind she walked with her arms wrapped around herself even though she wasn't cold. She walked by where the Vorox were imprisoned. Usually they growled and hissed at anyone that came near but this night they watched her quietly, almost like they could feel her pain. One clicked at her softly like he was trying to comfort her.

Mara leaned against a wall, she slid down until she sat and cried. _How could I let that happened _she thought to herself. Suddenly she heard the sounds of a Vorox on a rampaged then voices. Daring to look around the wall she spotted Tuma and Stonius talking about their conquest plans.

She strained to hear when a bright light suddenly appeared in the sky. All three looked up. A shooting star Mara realized. When she was little the village leader told her when she saw a shooting star she could make a wish. It was childish now but. . . _Please, by the Great Beings someone help us_. She repeated it over and over until the star flew from view.

(Break)

Mara watched the Skrall gather in the arena. It had been days since they and the Bone Hunters had attacked Tajun. They were now planning to strike Tesara, _Gresh_ she thought in despair. Suddenly there was a commotion from the gates, looking up she was shocked to see Kiina and Berix dragged by. Kiina was shouting and cursing at the Skrall while Berix looked close to panicking.

"You finally see their's no hope for any of you." Mara spun around, Cryrax was standing behind her.

"What do you want!" she cried backing away from him.

"Nothing," he laughed and leaned towards her, "Just wanted to see if you've finally excepted your place." He was close enough she could feel his breath on her neck, "Your nothing but Skrall property, to be used as we wish." He smiled wickedly, "And I must admit I enjoyed the _use part_." She didn't want to hear more, pushing past him Mara ran as fast as she could. Cryrax watched her amused, he had finally seen defeat in her eyes.

Mara stood in the shadows of the Arena catching her breath, she could hear Tuma giving a speech to the assembled Skrall and Bone Hunters, a singled tear rolled down her cheek, _there's no hope_. Suddenly Skrall and Bone Hunters called out, Mara turned to look. Someone was approaching Roxtus, but he was neither Skrall nor Bone Hunter.

He looked like a Glatorian but not one she recognized. This warrior wore gold armor and a strange mask. Who is that she wondered. Despite being surrounded by Skrall and Bone Hunters he was obviously no one's captive, there was a air of power and strength around him. He marched past chained hissing Vorox into the Arena and right up to Tuma.

Seemingly amused Tuma taunted the new comer, but the golden armored warrior wasn't taking the jab. To the shock of everyone including Mara the stranger actually challenged Tuma. Tuma lashed out sending the warrior sprawling. _That tyrant _she thought, the Skrall leader struck his opponent's shield, he struck again and again.

To most it would seem this warrior wasn't fighting back but to Mara she notice something. Tuma gloated to the crowd. "Be careful," the stranger said, "Arrogance can topple giants. Trust me. . . I know."

Suddenly the warrior was a blur striking the Skrall in the back multiple times. Tuma tried to strike him but was tiring. Mara realized what had been so familiar, the warrior had studied Tuma during their fight like. . . Ackar! Find his weakness, Ackar had told her that several times.

Tuma tried one more time to strike but the warrior jumped into the air, landing behind Tume he struck once more with his shield causing Tuma to stagger then collapse to the ground.

Mara couldn't believe it. Neither could the Skrall and Bone Hunters, some were to stunned to move. The stranger took Tuma's shield and raised it high over his head proclaiming, "I claim Tuma's shield in victory! Release my friends!"

Strangely clapping and laughter filled the silence. Worst Mara recognized that laughter. Metus appeared, "I could always pick a winner. Now throw down your weapon." His face went cold, "That's not a joke."

The warrior tossed Tuma's shield away then laid his own on the ground, Mara was shocked when it turned into a scarabax beetle. Metus tried to kill the beetle with a strange trident but the scarabax buried itself under the sand. Mara stared at Metus with utter hated as he spoke to Kiina, Berix and the warrior about how he had convinced the Skrall and Bone Hunters to unite and lead them against his own people. He then ordered the army to kill the warrior.

As the army advanced and Metus leaving Mara thought it was the end when several Skrall and Bone Hunters cried out in alarm. Following their gaze Mara was shocked as a giant appeared. Skrall and Bone Hunters broke ranks fleeing in terror as the 100 foot giant advanced towards the city.

Metus tried to get them under control, "Don't run you idiots, fight!"

Suddenly Mara was plowed into by a Skrall. Knocked to the ground she barley dodged being trampled by another. _I have to get out of here before I'm flatten_ she thought. Dodging running Skrall and Bone Hunters she grabbed onto one of the many tall jagged rocks that surrounded Roxtus and climbed to safety. Finding a perch Mara watched the warrior free Kiina and Berix.

Suddenly she became aware of a clicking sound like. . .

Mara watched in shock as the giant dissolved into millions of scarabax beetles, But the surprises didn't end there, for when the giant disappeared she could see what was behind it. A army of Glatorian and Agori from different tribes marching towards the city, and they were being led by. . .

Ackar!

Mara cried out in joy at the sight. As the two armies clashed Mara climbed down, making sure no one was watching her she ran towards the cages. Stopping to retrieve the keys she continued towards the cages. The captive Agori and Glatorian were pressed against the bars trying to see what was happening. "Look out!" an Agori shouted.

Before Mara could turn a rough hand grabbed her arm and spun her around to face an enraged special forcers Skrall. The brute raised his club and Mara closed her eyes for the coming blow when amazingly a powerful guest of wind blew into the Skrall knocking him into a wall.

Stunned Mara turned to see the source of the wind coming from Vastus scythe. Next to him upon seeing her was a very startled Gelu. "Mara?" he asked like he couldn't believe she was there.

Vastus looked at her, "Free the others, we need to get back to the battle." He turned and went back to the fight, with one last look at her Gelu reluctantly followed.

At first to surprised to move the sounds of battle shook Mara back to her senses. Mara ran to the cages unlocking them. "Go hide!" she told the prisoners but she didn't follow them instead she headed in another direction.

The Vorox watched as Mara approached, running up to one she quickly undid its bindings. The creature staggered a few steps then turned and glared at her. _This might have been a mistake _she thought backing away. Suddenly it leaped at her! Mara barely ducked in time as it sailed over her head. "Agg!" Mara whirled at the sound. The Vorox had attacked a Skrall behind her. Injuring him the Vorox ran for freedom. Seeing their pack mate freed the others let out screeches and growls so loud it was almost deafening. Mara ran to each one releasing them, the Vorox ran for freedom attacking any Skrall or Bone Hunter that got in their way. Only one stopped to look back at her, then it to ran off. Mara grabbed a Skrall blade on the ground and ran to join the fight. But when she got there Mara watched as the masked warrior with Ackar, Kiina and Gresh put their weapons together and sent forth a blast of energy that knocked down the hordes of Skrall and Bone Hunters. Those not knocked out got to their feet and fled Roxtus as the Glatorian and Agori cheered. Mara stood their wondering if everything she'd just seen had been real. "Mara." she turned at her name, Gelu stood their holding his side.

"Your hurt!" she cried running to him.

"I'll be fine, how are you?" the way he looked at her Mara realized how much her abduction had hurt him.

"I'm fine." she turned to the group now joined by Vastus and Tarix, "But what was that?" she asked waving her hand at them.

"Not quite sure," he answered turning to the group.

Ackar was talking to Mata Nui, he still couldn't quite believe that they had won. "Ackar!"

He whirled at the voice he thought he'd never hear again. "Mara?" he couldn't quite believe it was her but she was in his arms hugging him tightly.

Tears came to her eyes, "I'm so glad you're here."

Kiina and Gresh were joined by Gelu glad and surprised to see her as well. Ackar took her by the shoulders to get a good look at her. He was horrified to see her armor dented and her walking with a slight limp, what had she endured he wondered. Mata Nui was staring at her as well, this young female was familiar but he wasn't sure how. "Come on," Ackar said supporting her. "Let's take you home." Mara could only smile glad to be free.

(Break)

Mara stood at the outskirts of the new Mega-City watching for any sign of Mata Nui's return. No sign of him, she sighed. It had been weeks since Ackar, Kiina and Gresh had returned with a injured Berix. The four had traveled with Mata Nui on his quest to find a way home, she had wanted to go with them but had been forced to stay because of her injuries.

"Any sign?" Gelu walked up besides her.

"None," she turned to him with a smile. He quickly turned away, her smile faded, "It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. It was my idea to split up, then I left you there," he said with a edge in his voice.

A hand on his shoulder made him turn, Mara looked at him with concern in her eyes. "Gelu you had to protect the Agori, I would have done the same thing."

"Yes but. . . "

Mara cut him off, "It's in the past we need to move on." Gelu nodded knowing she was right. It was then that something caught his eye. Two figures were headed towards the city. One tall in golden armor, the other smaller in green armor.

"Mara get Ackar and the others. Tell them Mata Nui has returned."

Mara nodded before running off to get the Glatorian.

(Break)

Everyone was glad that Mata Nui had returned with Tarduk. But no one was prepared for what he had to say.

"WHAT!' Raanu demanded.

Everyone was staring at Mata Nui in shock. He had returned with a metal box containing a vast amount of power. He had revealed that their Mega-Village was actually a giant robot and that he to use to be a robot like it. He then told the assembled crowed of his origins and that a evil being was in control of his former body. He asks to use the robot to free his people.

"No!" Raanu said coldly turning and walking away. Mara watched him go in growing anger.

That night Mara found Raanu outside the village deep in thought. He had already spoken to several Agori leaders and Glatorian. They had given him promotion to either agree or refuse Mata Nui's request. "So have you made a decision?" she asked sourly. Raanu turned to her surprised, "Well?" she demanded.

"Mara this isn't a easy decision."

"What are you talking about," she demanded, "He needs to save his people."

"If he's telling the truth," Raanu muttered more to himself then her.

Mara couldn't contain her anger any longer, "After everything he's done you still doubt him!"

"Mara you don't understand."

"I understand fine. I understand that you hate us warriors!"

Raanu got a look of shock on his face, and something she had never seen, pain. "That's not true."

"Yes it is," Mara shouted. "You've always been afraid of warriors. Well do you hate me to, I am a warrior weather you like it or not. And what of Ackar or Kiina, Gelu or Gresh."

"MARA!" He cried in desperation. She looked at him surprised, more softly he said, "I saw the full extent of the war. So many lost, I'm just afraid of their destructive abilities, destroying what we had left."

"What do we have," she asked. As Raanu watched Mara turned away. "Have they ever giving you any reason to doubt them, they've put their lives on the line for the Agori and each other again and again." Raanu thought of the time several of the Glatorian returned to Vulcanus to stop the Bone Hunter raid after he sent them away. They hadn't returned for him but to help Ackar. Then there was the time he was willing to let Kiina be taken by the Skrall when the Glatorian wanted to get her back. "I saw him."

"What?" Raanu looked at her.

"Before the Shattering I was in the desert near where the Great Beings were said to be working. I saw Mata Nui as a robot. He could have destroyed me easy but he didn't. I know he's a good person."

"How can you be so sure."

"Mata Nui's already done so much for us. Like going after friend's even when it seemed hopeless."

Mara felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to Raanu who was looking at her with great sadness. "Out of all my mistakes not going after you was my biggest."

Mara watched Raanu walked away. "Where are you going?"

"To talk to Mata Nui," he replied.

(Break)

The next day it was decided, the Agori and Glatorian would evacuate the Mega-Village so Mata Nui could use it. Mara walked through the empty village making sure everyone was out. She spotted someone near the edge of the village. "Hey!" she called running up to him. The figure turned and Mara stopped in her tracks. "Mata Nui," she gasped.

He smiled, "You don't need to fear me."

"Oh, I don't. It's just I've been wanting to talk to you. You see before the Shattering I. . . um. . ."

"I remember you," he said softly.

"What?"

"Since my memories have been returning I've remembered a lot that's been lost. One of my first memories was of seeing a small figure before I left the planet on my mission."

"You nearly scared me half to death when I saw you," she smiled then laughed.

Mata Nui laughed to, he then noticed her necklace. Reaching out he took the charm in his hand gazing at it thoughtfully. "Unity, Duty and Destiny," he said almost in a trance.

"What?"

"That's what this symbol means," he smiled. Mata Nui then looked into the sky like he was looking for something. "You should go now," he said gently putting his hand on her shoulder. Mara nodded then ran to where the others were waiting. The Glatorian and Agori had gathered a safe distance from the city and waited. Soon Kiina came riding out of the city on a Sand Stalker, Mara saw she had Click, Mata Nui's beetle friend on her shoulder.

They waited to see what would happen. A bright flash emerged from the robot and Kiina had to be restrained by Gresh form going back. They then watched in surprise as the robot started to move, slowly getting to his feet he towered above them. To get his attention Ackar sent a fireball into the air. It worked and Mata Nui told the group to seek shelter.

Ackar directed the group towards some nearby caves. Settling inside the cave they waited in nervous silence when a great shutter shook the cavern heralding the arrival of something big. Mara spotted Kiina and Gresh heading towards the entrance and followed them when Ackar and Raanu had their back's turned. Looking outside she gave a gasp, there were two robots. One Mata Nui, the other was bigger and Mara was horrified. It was the same robot she had seen leave Spheres Magna all those years ago. But instead of the warm yellow eyes that had gazed at her they were now red like blood and filled with evil and menace.

_What now, _she thought in fear. The two were talking when the bigger one attacked. Gresh grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the cave. As they reach the others suddenly the mountain above them was torn off and hovered above their heads. Makuta was taunting Mata Nui with their lives Mara realized. At once the force holding the mountain up disappeared and the mass came falling towards them. As Mara watched sure they were going to be crushed a blast from Mata Nui turned it into dust. He ordered them to get away as he attack the larger robot. Ackar told Raanu to lead the Agori east.

"What about you?" asked Raanu, "Aren't you coming with us?"

He does care Mara realized as Ackar declared his intent to help Mata Nui. Kiina announced that Gresh had a plan. _Whatever it is its probably reckless_, Mara thought.

And it was. Gresh's plan was for the Glatorian to distract Makuta with Thornax explosions while he would find a way in and destroy everything he could. As the Agori went one way and the Glatorian went the other, Mara felt a tug on her hand. Raanu was trying to pull her away. "We have to go!" he insisted.

"No Raanu I'm staying. Mata Nui's my friend and this is my world to. I need to help!"

She spoke calmly but also fiercely, Raanu sighed. He handed her a Thornax launcher, "Be safe my child." Mara nodded and took off after the other Glatorian. Would she ever see him or the others again she wondered. She joined the other's and tried to puncher the intruders armor. It wasn't working, Makuta didn't even seem to notice them.

She was very, very wrong.

A blast from Makuta and a explosion scattered the Glatorian, some would never get up again. Mara was sent ten maybe twenty feet into the air and landed hard. She pushed herself up to witness several strange beings emerge from the robot and attacked the other Glatorian. _I got to help! _But as she tried to stand Mara cried out in pain. Looking at her left leg Mara saw it was badly burned.

_It doesn't matter I got to help_. She limped towards them but stopped short when she heard a familiar sound, Skrall war cries. They joined the strange creatures. Rushing to join her friends Mara leaped into the battle, even with her leg like it was she took out two serpent-like creatures before she realized that several strange warriors had joined the Glatorian in battle. She was so shocked Mara didn't notice the green skinned hugh jawed creature charging at her. Slamming into her Mara went sprawling into the sand losing her sword. She looked up as her attacker gave her a cruel smile raising his club. Knowing she couldn't avoid it Mara braced herself. As the killing blow came a blade shot in front of her blocking the club. Ice crept up the club and covered the brute before he could move. Mara stared in shock at the white armored Glatorian-like warrior who saved her. He helped her to her feet then pointed to the ongoing battle. She nodded retrieving her sword and rejoined the fight.

Mara didn't know how long the fight lasted, the moments blurred together. So many warriors and villagers had fallen while above her the two giants fought. _Be careful Mata Nui _she thought as she battle another Rahkshi. Suddenly a red-armored warrior and one of those blue spiky spine brutes fell between her and her opponent. Mara was thrown back as the battle moved away, I can't keep this up she thought trying to catch her breath. She was in pain and exhausted. Suddenly a shadow passed over her. Looking up Mara watched in horror as the Makuta robot was going to wiped out both sides by stepping on them. "NO!" she cried running towards them, but she knew she would be too late. It was then that Mara noticed Gresh standing with two warriors, one in gray and white armor and the other in red. The red-armored warrior was putting on some golden armor. As she watched power surged from the screaming warrior, everywhere the Rahkshi dropped in spasms and exploded. Before Mara could recover from her shock Makuta staggered and Mata Nui shoved him back, suddenly one of the moon fragments slammed into Makuta's head. The world shook as Makuta fell and the twin moon's collided with Bara Magna.

Mara leaned against a rock to catch her breath. She looked at the fallen robot hoping it was finally over, she saw beings emerging from it. Some were strange animal's, others looked like Agori or Glatorian like the ones that had helped in the battle, others still were like nothing she had ever seen.

Raanu and the Agori returned and started helping the newcomers. Mara limped over to help as well when she noticed the Mata Nui robot doing something strange, he spread his arms and sent a blast of energy across the planet. To hers and everyone's amazement forest flourished, mountains rose and water seeped to the surface. It that wasn't enough it rained for the first time Mara could remember.

Before she could marvel Mara realized the robot was collapsing. Ackar and Kiina jumped onto Sand Stalkers and rode towards their fallen friend. Others followed, Mara tried to follow but the adrenaline that had kept her going had worn off, with a yelp she swayed and fell face first into the dirt. Several nearby beings gathered around to help but the first to reach her was a female in blue armor. "Easy," she said softly. "You need to rest that's a bad burn."

"But what about Mata Nui?" Mara said fearfully.

Except for the Glatorian and Agori the other beings were shocked. "Mata Nui?"

"Did you hear what she said?"

"We have to hurry?" The group took off in the direction the robot had collapsed.

"I need to get over there," Mara declared. Seeing the pleading look in her eyes the blue armored warrior reluctantly nodded. Helping her up the two followed the crowed.

"I'm Gali," the Toa offered.

"I'm Mara," the two reached the crowed and were greeted by a surprising sight. Mata Nui's mask was hovering in the air! And it was talking with Mata Nui's voice!

"My friend's, the debt owed you has been repaid. Your world has been restored. Live on it in peace." Mara made her way through the crowed, she had to get to the front. She saw the red armored talking to the mask asking Mata Nui to stay with them. She didn't like Mata Nui's answer.

"I think. . . It is not the time for me to walk among you. You have a new life to build, and you must do so without my shadow hanging over you all. Perhaps the day will come when I will return. . . But the future belongs to you. Never forget that. The time has come, all journey's must end. But this one herald's a new beginning as well. All that has gone before has only served to give birth to this new day. Be well, be strong, and care for this world and each other. Farewell." The mask went quiet and fell into Kiina's hands.

Mara dropped her head to her chest, she knew he wasn't gone but it still hurt. She looked at the gathered crowed, so many new arrival's she notice as her eyes swept over she stopped on one warrior. It was the gray and white armored one who had helped Gresh and the red one with the golden armor. As she stared at him she gasped as his armor turned gold, suddenly like he sensed someone was staring at him he turned towards her. Her face turning red Mara quickly looked away.

The red armored warrior was talking again. "Come, my friends, new and old. . . It is time to begin."

Time to begin she thought to herself. Mara turned to look over Spheres Magna. . . Her home reborn.


	5. Chapter 5

Bionicle Mara's Story

Chapter 5

On a hill overlooking the great camp set up for the Agori, Glatorian, Matoran, Toa and many others, Mara sighed. It had been two days since Spheres Magna had been brought back and she still wasn't sure how to feel about it.

As Takanuva walked up a hill he thought about everything that had happen. _A new world, where do I fit in? What's my destiny? _Suddenly he stopped, someone was already there. Sitting on a log they had their back to him, _whoever it is they look deep in thought, I should go_.

Takanuva turned to go but sensing someone there she turned, "Oh!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," Takanuva said. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Oh no, you didn't disturb me."

Takanuva started to back away, "I should be going."

"Wait!" Please don't go!" Mara shouted before she could stop herself. Takanuva stared at her surprised. Mara looked away blushing, she took a deep breath before turning back to him, "It's just that its better to watch the sunset with someone."

Takanuva continued to stare at her, there were problems between some of the Agori and Matoran, it might be good to have a friend among the Glatorian. "If you wish," he answered sitting next to her.

The two sat in several minutes of awkward silence before Mara turned to him, "My name's Mara."

"I'm Takanuva."

The two turned back to the camp, Takanuva put his hand down accidentally putting it over Mara's. The two turned to each other surprised before jerking their hands away. "Sorry," Takanuva stammered.

"Its okay," Mara said. She had been wanting to talk to this warrior since she first saw him and now that she was it wasn't going well. She looked towards the fallen robot. "What was it like?"

"What?"

"Inside the robot?"

Takanuva was at a loss for words.

Mara turned to him. "I'm sorry, if it's to personal. . ."

"Its not that," Takanuva cut in, "There's just so much to remember. It was peaceful at times but other times. . . "

"Dangerous, a hard place to live, not sure at time's if you're going to survive."

Takanuva looked at her surprised but Mara wasn't looking at him, she was staring into the distance. He had seen Bara Magna when he had emerged from the robot, he could imagine what a hard life it must have been living there. "Well at least were on Spheres Magna."

"I guess."

"You don't sound thrilled about it," Takanuva said arching an eyebrow.

"No, I am glad. Its. . . well, I can't remember Spheres Magna. I grew up in a small village in the Great Barren, then the Shattering occurred. Spheres Magna's new to me. I'm not sure where I belong in this world." Mara looked off into the distance sadly.

Takanuva gazed at her a moment before putting his hand over hers, she looked at him surprise but neither pulled away. "I guess will find out together," he said smiling. Mara returned the smiled as the sun set.

(Break)

"And the next thing I knew I was in a vast swamp saving Gali from a Makuta."

"Sounds like quite a journey," Mara commented gazing at Takanuva in amazement.

Takanuva sighed, "If only we had known that we were playing into Teridax's plans maybe we could have prevented it somehow."

"Who knows." Mara said turning to look at the fallen robot, she smiled, "But we might not have meet."

Takanuva smiled back, he liked it when she smiled. For the last couple of weeks they had meet as often as they could on the hill and talked about their lives. He then frowned, although they talked about everything she avoided talking about Roxtus. Taking a deep breath he decided to ask, "Mara there's something I've been wanting to ask?"

"Yes."

"Well, I was wondering about Roxtus. . ."

Mara abruptly stood cutting him off, her face was hard. She hadn't told anyone what had happen to her during her imprisonment. After her rescue no one had wanted to push her about her time there, and with everything that had happen after no one had time to ask. But being asked now she was filled with rage. "I have to go!" she said through clench teeth turning away.

"Mara wait!" he cried, he hadn't meant to hurt her. But Mara kept walking away. He looked on in despair when suddenly she stopped, as he watched she started shaking and clutched her stomach. Takanuva ran to her as Mara grabbed a tree branch to keep from falling. "What's wrong?" he cried grabbing her shoulders to steady her.

"I don't know," she gasped. "I don't feel good."

Takanuva swept her into his arms and ran for the camp. _Where should I take her, Gali, Gaaki, Hahli? Wait_, he saw a female jungle Glatorian outside her tent. Saress, she was a healer and a gifted one who had treated many injured Toa and Matoran.

"Saress!" Saress whirled at her name being shouted and saw a Toa running towards her. Then she saw what he was caring.

"Goodness Mara what happen?"

"She just doubled over," Takanuva explained worried.

Saress pulled the flap of her shelter back and motion for them to enter. "Bring her in quickly."

(Break)

Mara laid on the mat and groaned. "Hold still!" Saress ordered as she used a strange device to listen to Mara's insides. Takanuva watched fascinated. Mara huffed, it was her leg that had been injured not her chest or stomach. Why was Saress interested in that, unless. . . There was something more internal damaged. Saress listened carefully to make sure she was right. Satisfied she turned to the Toa, "Um, Takanuva right? Could I speak to Mara alone."

He nodded and turned to leave when someone grabbed his hand. Looking down he saw Mara was holding his hand tightly, "Please stay."

Takanuva looked to Saress unsure, she merely shrugged. "Mara its. . ."

"But Saress," she cut in, "It was my leg that was hurt and its healed fine."

"Mara. . ."

"And I'm feeling fine now, really." Mara cut in.

"Mara," Saress snapped.

"Unless it was something more internal," she said fearfully.

"MARA!" Saress cried, she took Mara's face in her hands so the fire Glatorian would look at her. In a softer voice, "It's nothing like that, have you been sick lately mainly in the morning." When Mara nodded Saress continued," It's nothing bad, your pregnant."

Mara was stunned, " Pregnant?"

"Pregnant?" Takanuva echoed.

"Pregnant?" two voices said in union from the entrance. All three turned to the doorway to see a very surprised Ackar and Raanu standing there both to shocked to speak further.

Raanu was the first to recover from his shock, he turned to Mara, "Pregnant, I can't believe it. Who's the father?" he didn't know anyone she was close to. Mara could only looked at them sadly, all joy left Raanu as a cold realization set in. "No!" he breathed realizing the truth. "Roxtus. . . The Skrall."

"NO!" Ackar rushed to her side. "Mara why didn't you tell me?" he demanded angrily.

Mara looked away but all the fear, pain and other emotions came to her, she put her face in her hands and cried. The others looked on stunned, finally Saress got everyone's attention. Putting her hand on Raanu's shoulder she nodded towards the entrance. As they left Takanuva looked back at Mara. He took a step towards her but a hand on his shoulder stopped him, he turned to Ackar who shook his head sadly then lead the Toa out. Mara doubled over crying in despair.


	6. Chapter 6

Bionicle Mara's Story

Chapter 6

The next day Mara was again on the hill overlooking the camp, she thought to herself that she was free from Cryrax but he was still in her life tormenting her. She sighed in despair and didn't brother turning when Takanuva walked up behind her. "Thought I'd find you up here," he said stopping a few feet from where she stood. He frowned when she didn't turn, "Mara everyone's worried about you."

"I'll bet," she answered with a snip.

Takanuva grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face him. "I'm serious, their your friends, they. . . I. . . we care about you." Mara looked at him stunned as he continued. "I can't imagine what you going through but I want you to know you're not alone. I'm here."

Mara stared at him, tears burst from her eyes as she took Takanuva in a tight embrace crying into his chest. Takanuva was stunned but he didn't pull away, she needed a friend. He put his arms around her and held Mara close as she cried. "It was horrible," she said between sobs. "I still have nightmares. I remember the sounds he made, how he held me down, made me feel powerless, the look in his eyes." She shuddered at the memories. "I thought that if I got free everything would be fine. But it never will be, and now I learn that I'm caring the child of that monster, its. . . it's too much."

She cried again and it tore at Takanuva, she was in pain and he didn't know how to help her. "Mara," he said softly, "It will be alright."

"How will it be alright!" She cried. "This. . . thing is in me now!"

Takanuva took her by the shoulders so she would look at him, his eyes were hard but not unkind. "Mara this child is a gift, yes its part of the Skrall who attacked you but its part you as well."

Mara looked at him in several moments of stunned silence, suddenly she put her arms around him and before Takanuva could move kissed him. Slowly pulling away Mara looked at the stunned Toa of light, "Even with all that's happened I'm glad you're here."

Takanuva looked at her at first to stunned for words. As they gazed at each other he put his arms around Mara drawing her close he looked into her eyes and replied, "I'm glad to." and returned the kiss. They stayed like that for several long moments when a twig snapping causing them to turn. Ackar stood on the path starring at them, his face frozen in shock.

"Ackar!" Mara said in embarrassment.

Shacking his head like he still couldn't believe what he had seen Ackar looked at Mara, "I. . . well. . . Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

Mara looked at Takanuva and smiled, she turned back to Ackar, "I am now." She walked to the Glatorian who had been like a father to her and hugged him, "I guess we should talk."

"Only if you're ready."

"I'm ready." Ackar put a arm around her shoulders and led her down the path. Before they were out of sight Mara looked back and smiled, Takanuva smiled back but noticed that Ackar was frowning at him. The two walked out of view and Takanuva shook his head amused, _what a day _he thought to himself as he watched the red star pass overhead.

(Break)

In her shelter Mara curled up by Ackar's side and he put a arm around her shoulders, neither spoke for several long moments. Finally Mara turned to him, "His name was Cryrax. He-He was an Elite Skrall." Ackar pulled Mara close and made a mental note to keep an eye out for this Cryrax if he had survived.

"Why didn't you tell anyone. . . why didn't you tell me?"

Mara looked down, "I don't know, I guess I felt ashamed. I-I felt that I was worthless."

Ackar put both his arms around her and held her close, "You're not worthless, you never were and you never will be!" He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head so she looked him in the eye, "Always remember I care about you. And so does Raanu, Kiina, Gresh, Gelu, Perditus, Kyry, Croterius, everyone. We all care about you."

Mara though back to when she had been rescued from Roxtus, she hadn't known what to expect from Raanu. When he saw her he looked frozen in place, she kneeled down so they were eye to eye. "Hello Raanu," she had said oddly casual.

He stared at her a moment then pulled her into a hug, he cried not caring that everyone was there. "I thought I lost you!" She hadn't realized how much he cared.

"Mara," Ackar said softly bringing her out of her train of thought's, "You know you don't have to keep this child. We can find someone else to raise it."

"NO!" Ackar almost jumped with surprise at her shout, she gave him a determine look, "If I do that Cryrax wins. This child is mine!"

"Are you sure," Mara nodded, suddenly she became very tired. It had been a long day. Ackar pulled a blanket over her, "You should rest." Before she closed her eyes Ackar ask, "This Takanuva fellow do you. . . are you," he couldn't finish.

Mara looked up at him and smiled, "That right now is none of your business." Ackar could only watch her as she fell asleep, he smiled as he pulled her close. It reminded him of when she first arrived at Vulcanus after the Shattering, she had been so young it was a miracle she had survived in the desert. He had stayed with her that first night as well. He laid back against the wall, before he fell asleep he made another mental note to keep an eye on this Takanuva as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Bionicle Mara's Story

Chapter 7

Several months since Spheres Magna's rebirth a city was being built not far from the Bota Jungle. A new home for the Agori and Matoran, Toa and Glatorian and countless others. Artakha had decided to built his own city near the Great sea, his Matoran and the Nynrah Ghosts had went with him. The Great Beings had resettled in their fortress away from the others not wanting to interfere in the various beings new lives. Several others had settled in various villages around the city and Bota Jungle, it was because of these villages that Mara was standing on a hill watching groups of Glatorian and Toa heading in different directions. There had been a number of attacks on the outlying villages by Bone Hunters, Skrall and Skakdi were also a problem for travelers and caravans. Teams of Toa and Glatorian had been assigned for patrol of the roads.

She watched one group in particular. "Gali," she asked the blue armored figured besides her. "Do you miss going on missions?"

Gali considered the question for a moment. "Yes, I worry about my brothers going without me but I know I have responsibilities here." A council had been set up with Gali being chosen by the Toa to represent them. Raanu represented the Agori with Macka for the Matoran. Vastus was chosen by the Glatorian. The Turaga of Metru Nui and Helryx were also on the council.

"So do I," Mara said with a huff. "Everyone's been treating me like I'll break at the next moment. Yesterday I was near the practice arena and Ackar threaten to lock me in my room if I didn't rest." She sighed, "I just wish everyone would stop worrying about me."

Gali smiled, "They have good reasons."

Mara smiled as she ran a hand over her belly. Even dressed in a dark robe it was easy to tell she was near her due date. Matoran and Toa had watched in fascination and amazement as over the months her belly had gotten bigger and bigger. Mara put her attention back to the figures who were almost out of sight. "Do you think they'll be alright?"

Gali's smile widen, she knew why Mara had been around the arena. "I'm sure Takanuva will be fine. He's with Gresh and my brothers."

Mara blushed, suddenly she winched. "Are you okay?" Gali asked concerned.

"Yes." suddenly she doubled over in pain.

"Mara!"

Mara gasped, "I think the baby's coming!"

Gali held her steady as she looked around for help. Spotting Vastus and Raanu she called to them.

Turning to her they made their way over, "Gali what's wrong?" Vastus asked, he stopped when he saw Mara. "Is she. . ."

"But its three weeks early," Raanu cried.

Vastus picked Mara up and ran towards the city. "We need to get help, come on!"

The group ran through the city until they reach a healing center. Saress looked up surprised as Vastus ran in with Mara in his arms followed by Gali and Raanu. One look told her everything she needed to know. "Put her down here," Saress pointed to a bed and Vastus put her on it. After Mara was settled the healer turned to the three, "Gali I'm going to need your help. Vastus keep everyone back," curious Matoran and Agori were gathering outside the center. "Raanu," Saress turned to the fire Agori.

"Yes!" Raanu was near panic. "What do you want me to do? I'm ready? What should I do?"

"Raanu!" she put a hand on his shoulder. "I want you to sit down and take several long deep breaths."

Raanu stared at her shocked but nodded. She was right it wasn't going to help Mara if he just panicked, he thought about that as he left the center. Vakama walked up to him, "I have a message for the east village." he held up a scroll.

Raanu took it and turned to the assembled crowed. "Tarduk." the jungle Agori turned to Raanu and the Turaga. "You need to take this to the east village."

"Alright," Tarduk snatched the scroll from Raanu's hand and ran off before more could be said.

"WAIT!" Raanu shouted, "It's too dangerous to go alone." But Tarduk was already gone.

(Break)

As Tarduk ran through the forest he couldn't help but smile. So much had happen in the past few months, and now Mara was going to have her baby. He then spotted something ahead. Gresh and several Toa.

Takanuva found it hard to keep alert, all his thoughts were on Mara. By the Great Beings he was worried about her.

"Hey!" Tarduk shouted running towards them. The group turned to him, he couldn't wait to tell them the good news. Then he noticed they weren't looking at him but at something behind him. Even as Gresh shouted a warning he heard the noise and jumped to the left rolling across the grass as the blade slice air where he had been moments before.

A blast of wind from Gresh's blade knocked the Bone Hunter off his mount.

More Bone Hunters emerged from the trees, "Form a circle!" Tahu called.

With Tarduk in the middle the group put up a defense. A fire blast from Tahu cause several Rock Steeds to flee in panic throwing their riders. One rode at Onua who knock both rider and mount to the ground with one swat while Kopaka froze another who got to close. The element powers were to much and the remaining Bone Hunters fled. After several tense moments the group relaxed. "You think they'll come back," Pohatu asked glancing around.

"No I think they had enough for now." Tahu answered, "But keep your guard up."

Gresh turned to Tarduk. "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh I was delivering a message but I had to give you the good news."

"What?" Gresh asked.

"Mara's going to have her baby."

"WHAT!" Everyone turned to Takanuva stunned at his outburst.

"She went into labor after you left," Tarduk said a little fearful.

"I need to get back!" Takanuva declared. He tried to run off but Tahu and Kopaka restrained him.

"Think!" Kopaka snapped, "Those Bone Hunters are still out there."

"But I need to be there," Takanuva insisted. "I need to get back."

"I can quick-fly him back," Lewa offered.

"Thanks Lewa," Takanuva turned to Tahu. "I need to do this."

Tahu put a hand on the Toa of light's shoulder. "I know, just be careful. Will get Tarduk to the village and return when its light."

As the group walked away Gresh looked back, "Tell her I'll be there soon."

Takanuva nodded then grabbed Lewa's hand as the Toa Nuva of air took to the sky. As they flew towards New Atero all of Takanuva's thoughts were on Mara. Thought's of their kiss especially came to mind. With the building of New Atero, Mara's pregnancy and millions of other things that had came up the two hadn't been able to spend much time together.

"I think-know we need light but I rather not be a seeable-clear target," Lewa had to look away from the light.

Takanuva realized with a start his mask was glowing intensely. "Sorry. A little distracted."

Lewa smiled, "I think-know why. And not to worry were here," he announced as the city came into view.

When they landed the two saw that a crowed had already gathered. Takanuva made his way through when he spotted Gali leaving the Healer Center. "Gali!" he made his way towards her, "Gali is Mara okay?"

Seeing his concerned look she smiled. "Don't worry their fine."

He was stunned, "Then she's had the child?"

"Go see," Gali said pointing to the Center.

As Takanuva went in he saw Mara lying on a bed with a bundle in her arms, Raanu and Saress were standing on either side of her. They looked up as he entered and her eyes went wide, "Takanuva!" Mara exclaimed with a smile. "You came."

"Of course I did," he walked to the edge of the bed, Saress and Raanu left to let them be alone. He looked at the bundle in her arms. "The child is it. . ."

She smiled, "it's a boy."

"A boy," he exclaimed. "That's good."

"And a girl."

"What. . . A girl?' seeing his confused look Mara laughed. He walked to her side and saw she was actually holding two bundles, two small faces peeked out from under the blankets. "Twins!" He was shocked.

She laughed again, "I know, it was a surprise."

"What will you call them?"

"The boy I'm going to call Lokan. And the girl I'm going to name Lyra Nui in honor of Mata Nui. Lyra's an old word meaning hopeful."

Takanuva nodded, "Hopeful Spirit. A beautiful name, I'm sure he would be honored."

Takanuva sat next to Mara and she turned to him. "Do you want to hold one?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. . ." But Mara had already placed Lyra in his arms. He held the girl a little unsure, then Lyra who had been asleep opened her eyes and gazed at him curiously. Takanuva gasped, her eyes were a startling shade of purple, like the color the sky turned when the sun set. Lokan opened his eyes and Takanuva saw he had dark purple eyes as well. "Amazing," he said with a smile as Mara laid her head on his shoulder, she was soon asleep.

Outside many voices were talking at once, "Did you hear."

"She had twins."

"I can't believe it." Cheers went up from the crowd.

(Break)

Two days later a group surrounded Mara and her children. Saress had insisted on only a few visitors until Mara had rested, now everyone wanted to see the new arrivals.

"Their so cute," Macku exclaimed in delight.

"Yeah, and their so . . . little," Pohatu added.

"Well what did you expect, a full grown warrior," Kiina snapped.

"No! Well I. . ." Pohatu blushed as everyone laughed, even Kopaka couldn't help but smile.

"Do you want to hold Lokan?" Mara asked the embarrassed Toa.

"I don't think that's a good idea. . ." But Mara placed the baby in his arms.

"Just hold him firmly and support his head," Mara advised.

Ackar who held Lyra watched, "It's not that hard," he assured the Toa of stone though he was a little unsure himself.

"Oh don't worry Ackar," Kiina said, "I think you'll make a great father some day." Ackar stared at her shocked causing Kiina to blush and look away.

Mara couldn't help but laugh, everyone joined her in the laugh. She finally felt at peace. Raanu and Turaga Dume walked up to them, a crowed was gathering for a special ceremony. Ackar handed Lyra to Dume and Pohatu gave Lokan to Raanu. Raanu took the child with ease but Dume was more hesitant, like others from the Matoran Universe he wasn't use to children and was nervous holding the infant. But when Lyra tugged at his mask and giggled his heartlight melted and he couldn't help but smile.

They turned to the crowed, "Today we welcome two new additions to our city and our world," Raanu called.

Dume continued, "Welcome Lokan and Lyra Nui the first children born on Spheres Magna in ten thousand years."

Cheers went up from the crowed, Raanu continued, "Let us welcome them as we work for a bright and hope filled future." Everyone cried out in agreement and Mara couldn't help but smile.

(Break)

Later that day Mara talked with Macku and Hahli, she had become good friends with them over the last few months. Macku was holding Lokan, she couldn't get enough of them. "I can't believe how far we've come in so short a time," Hahli gazed at the active in the city.

"Yes," Mara agreed. "I know there are still some problems but at least everyone's in a good mood today. I hope. . ."

Hahli and Macku looked at her when she went quiet. "Is something wrong," Hahli asked concerned.

"I. . . I felt someone watching me." The feeling had just come over her, a prickling at the back of her neck making her uneasy.

The three looked this way and that but didn't see anything unusual. Unknown to them on a rise overlooking the city a dark shape kneeled at the edge watching the three through a spyglass. He focus on Mara, _so she survived _he though. He watched as she picked up a basket and retrieved something from the small blue being. Focusing he was startled to see her with babies. As the females walked out of sight he smiled, _interesting_.


	8. Chapter 8

Bionicle Mara's Story

Chapter 8

Two figures one red the other gold ran from the city. "Not much further," Mara called pulling Takanuva along behind her.

"Okay! Okay!" he laughed.

They ran by Vastus and Kopaka who watched the pair, Vastus shook his head amused, "Those two are so much alike." Kopaka nodded watching the them as they ran out of sight.

"Here we are," Mara announced stopping and sitting down, Takanuva glanced around when she grabbed his hand pulling him down, "I love watching the stars."

"You should ask Nixie if you can borrow her telescope, you'd probably get a better look."

She smiled, "Maybe, but I like sitting here watching them." She suddenly laughed, "On Bara Magna I can't count how many times Raanu yelled at me for sneaking out of the village to watch the stars and moons."

She frowned, "What's wrong," Takanuva asked.

"It's just that it's still strange that the moons aren't their anymore."

Mara went quiet and Takanuva watched her a moment, "We should probably head back."

"No I want to stay a little longer."

Takanuva gazed at her, it was chilly this night. Not to cold but still, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and drew her close as they continued to watched the stars.

(Break)

Takanuva blinked wondering why it was so bright, then he remembered. He and Mara must of fallen asleep while they were watching the stars, he glanced at Mara and realized they had their arms wrapped around each other. He knew this should have been awkward but he liked it, he closed his eyes not wanting to disturb her when he became aware of a shadow, Takanuva's eyes flew open and he turned to see an enraged Ice Glatorian standing over them.

Mara was stirred awake by his movement and looked up surprised, "Gelu, what are you doing here?" She had never seen him so mad. He grabbed her arm yanking her to her feet, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she demanded.

"We're going back!" he snapped pulling her behind him.

"LET GO OF HER!" Takanuva yelled jumping to his feet.

"Stay out of this!" Gelu snarled.

Mara yanked her arm out of his grasp, "What's your problem!"

He glared at her, "What are you doing out here with him!" he pointed at Takanuva.

"That's none of your business. I can take care of myself," she snapped.

"No you can't! Last time you said that look what happened!" Mara's eyes widened as she stared at him shocked, Gelu winched quickly regretting what he said, "Mara I'm sorry." Tears brimming her eyes she pushed passed him and ran towards the city, Gelu and Takanuva watched her. When Takanuva tried to follow Gelu whirled to face him and jabbed a finger into his chest, "Listen Toa you stay away from her!" He turned and ran after Mara leaving Takanuva standing there glaring after him.

(Break)

Later that day Kiina walked by a river deep in thought, the tall trees of the forest offered shade from the bright sun. Thud, slash, thud. She stopped and looked about for the source of the noise, spotting a red-armored figure near the bend of the river she approached. She stopped a few feet away and saw it was Mara practicing with her short swords. She was spinning and slashing at a dead tree moving with perfect grace.

"Should you really be out here alone?" Kiina crossed her arms and waited.

Knowing the water Glatorian had been there Mara didn't brother turning. "You're out here alone."

"True, but where's Lokan and Lyra?"

"Macku's watching them. I just wanted to practice." Actually she wanted to get out of the city for a while. The argument with Gelu had really bothered her.

"In the middle of the forest?"

Mara looked at her, "I guess I wanted a moment to myself."

"Well I don't think. . ." Kiina suddenly went quiet looking around.

"What is it?" Mara glanced around.

"I don't know. We should. . ."

"Aaaahhh!" Kiina was cut off as Mara screamed when a Skrall grabbed her. Two more appeared out of the forest and lunged at Kiina, she jumped out of their reach finding herself near the edge of the river. "RUN!" Mara cried.

"BUT. . ."

"NOW!" Kiina knew Mara was right, she was outnumbered and without a weapon. As the Skrall approached she jumped into the river and let the current carry her away. Mara watched Kiina escaped then twisted in her captors grip. He had grabbed her arms causing her to drop her swords, "LET ME GO!"

"Careful little Glatorian, you don't want to hurt yourself."

Mara's eyes went wide, _That voice, it couldn't be_. She slowly turned, her captor let go of her so she could see him. He wasn't just any Skrall, but an Elite Skrall. "CRYRAX!" she screamed in horror.

He smiled, "You don't seem happy to see me."

She tried to pull away but he grabbed her arms pulling her against him, "Let go of me!"

"Now why would I do that I just want to talk."

"About what!" she snapped.

"That can wait, we should go." Cryrax held her hands together as another Skrall bound her hands. Cryrax flung her over his shoulder and carried her into the forest, as the trees engulfed them tears came to her eyes.

(Break)

"I'm telling you it's true."

Onua looked at Pohatu oddly, "I've seen plenty of usually things on this world and I'm no Toa of the Green but even I know trees don't just disappear."

Pohatu looked across the river, "I swear I've seen trees in one place then the next day there gone like they never existed. Not even holes in the ground where the roots were."

Before Onua could respond Kiina burst through the rivers surface gasping for breath. Swimming towards the shore Onua grabbed her hand pulling her onto land. "Kiina what are you doing?"

"No time, Mara's needs help!"

(Break)

Tied to a tree Mara gazed about the camp, there were about fifteen Skrall at work around her. One looked at her and she turned away. One stepped in front of her, kneeling down Cryrax smiled amused as she gazed at him with hate filled eyes. "Why did you bring me here?"

He smiled and ran a finger down her cheek, "You can't imagine my surprise seeing you."

"Get to the point!" she snapped trying to pull away.

"I am, if seeing you was a surprise learning that I'm a father was more so."

Mara's eyes went wide in horror, "How did you. . ." a cold realization set in and her eyes narrowed. "You've been spying on the city. You're the one who's been raiding caravan's!"

"Ha! A Skrall's got to make a living doesn't he." His look went serious, "Now about are children."

"Their not yours!"

"Oh, I beg to differ. I saw the look in your eyes when I mention them."

He put his hand on her leg causing her to shutter. "They're not yours! Their mine!"

"I see you still have that fiery personally."

She stared at him defiantly, "It doesn't matter what you do to me you'll never lay a hand on them!"

He thrust his face near hers, the look he gave her chilled her. In a voice to calm and cold he said, "I beg to differ."

(Break)

"So I jumped into the river where Pohatu and Onua found me." Kiina was seated on a bench surrounded by the council as well as several Toa and Glatorian.

"You shouldn't have been out their alone," Ackar told her for the fifth time.

"I know but right now we should worry about Mara."

Ackar looked towards the forest, "I know." He wasn't going to let her down again.

Gelu felt the same way, "Then let's go!" he snapped.

Takanuva pushed himself to the front of the group until he stood before Ackar, "I'm coming to!"

Gelu turned to him, "We don't need you tagging along Toa, Mara's one of our own will rescue her. Besides we can handle Skrall."

Takanuva glared at the Ice Glatorian. "Yeah I heard how well that worked out," he scoffed.

Gali and Vastus glanced at each other, hard looks were being passed between Toa and Glatorian and everyone was forming into two groups arguing, "PLEASE STOP!" Everyone turned to Macku, the Ga-Matoran stood at the edge of the group with both children in her arms. Startled by the arguments they cried. "We don't need arguing among ourselves, put your foolish pride aside Mara needs your help!"

Everyone looked at each other, finally Tahu broke the silence, "She's right, we need to work together."

Ackar nodded, he had mix feelings about Takanuva. On one side he was a brave and valiant warrior, but on the other he still remembered catching the Toa and Mara kissing. But that wasn't important right now, "Your right Tahu, we need to assemble a team and rescue her." Everyone started talking now that they had a focus for their attention, and their anger. To rescue Mara and make the Skrall pay.

But they we're unaware that they we're still being watched, Ullon focus the spyglass on the group before rising and disappearing into the forest.


	9. Chapter 9

Bionicle Mara's Story

Chapter 9

Kiina lead a group consisting of Ackar, Tahu, Kopaka, Pohatu, Gelu, Gresh and Takanuva by the river where she and Mara had been ambushed. "It was near here."

They rounded a bend and stopped in their tracks, a Elite Skrall stood before them with Mara. "I was wondering when you'd get here," he smirked.

"LET HER GO!" Takanuva yelled.

The Skrall glared at him, "I don't think so." Before they could move he pulled out a wicked looking dagger and held it against Mara's throat, "I wouldn't."

"What do you want?" Ackar demanded.

"To make a trade, this female for her children."

"Why!" Gelu shouted though he feared he already knew the answer.

"Because I'm the father!" If Cryrax expected looks of surprise he was disappointed, but he had an amused smile at their hateful looks.

"YOU!" Gelu and Takanuva shouted at the same time, they had to be restrained by the others.

Ackar turned to the Skrall trying to keep calm, "So your Cryrax," surprise flashed in the Skrall's eyes. "Why do you think we would trade."

Cryrax smiled, there was no warmth in it, "Fine, don't make the trade." He ran a finger along Mara's neck causing her to shutter and the group to tense, "But you'll never see her again. At least not in one piece."

Ackar knew he'd keep his promise on that threat, he sighed in defeat, "Fine, will trade."

"NO!" Mara screamed, "Don't do it. . . AHHHHHHH!" she cried out in pain as Cryrax grabbed her left arm and twisted it around and up her shoulder blade.

"We'll make the trade in one hour, don't be late." Cryrax pulled Mara towards the forest, "And don't bother following."

Ackar turned and walked down the path followed by Tahu and Kopaka, the others stared at the fire Glatorian shocked. "How could you. . . "Gelu started.

"Quiet," Tahu whispered, "We're still being watched. Just keep walking and look ahead." They stayed like that until they neared the city.

"What's going on?" Kiina demanded.

"There were Skrall watching us," Tahu told her.

Ackar nodded, "There are at least fifteen Skrall in the camp, there might be more around the camp."

Takanuva stared at him surprised, "How do you know that?"

Ackar smiled, "An old trick of the fire Tribe." He did a number of signs with his fingers, "A silent langue we used to communicate during the Core War, I taught it to Mara."

"And she used it to talk to you," Gresh realized.

Ackar nodded, "Now let's go, we don't have much time."

(Break)

An hour later the group returned to the river with a basket. Cryrax was there with Mara, "Good you made it."

Ackar glared at him as he took the basket from Gresh, "Let's get this over with."

"Not you Ackar," the Skrall turned his gaze to Kiina, "The female."

"WHAT? NO!" Ackar shouted.

But Kiina grabbed the basket and started walking towards the Skrall, "I can handle it."

Cryrax holding Mara walked towards her, before they reached the halfway point Kiina caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Suddenly a Skakdi burst from the bushes lunging at her, Kiina was forced to drop the basket as she dodged him. Cryrax eyed the basket, before anyone could move he raised his sword then brought it down slicing the basket in half!

"NO!" Mara screamed in horror. Just as suddenly she gasped when the severed basket revealed nothing but blankets.

"Ha! You and your Toa friends are so predictable."

Ackar grinded his teeth together in anger, "LET GO OF ME!" He turned and saw that Kiina had finally been caught by the Skakdi. Before he could move more Skrall and Skakdi leaped out of bushes and from behind trees surrounding the Toa and Glatorian.

"Looks like there were more than fifteen Skrall there," Gresh said.

Cryrax's sly smile widened, "Now drop your weapons OR THESE TWO DIE!"

(Break)

Up on a cliff Hahli, Tarix, Onua, Hewkii, Nuparu, Konga and Perditus waited while Jaller watched what was happening through a spyglass. "Let's go!" the fire Toa ordered. Suddenly he felt a blade pressed against the back of his neck.

"Don't move!" Ullon growled.

(Break)

With no choice the Toa and Glatorian dropped their weapons. "And don't even think about those powers of yours," Cryrax added.

Ackar glared at the Skrall, "This was your plan the whole time."

Cryrax had a smug smile as Jaller and the others were lead down a trail towards them surrounded by more Skrall and Skakdi, their weapons already taken. As they were pushed with the others Gelu and Perditus were sized and dragged from the group. "Use those powers and these four die," Cryrax responded coldly. "I know these three don't have powers," he pointing to Gelu, Perditus and Mara.

"I see you made some new friends," Tahu snapped eyeing the Skakdi. There were more than fifty Skrall not counting their Skakdi allies.

"True," Cryrax agreed. "Even now the rest of my army is invading your precious New Atero."

"What about the Toa and Glatorian there," Jaller pointed out. Ullon who was standing behind him drove the end of his sword into the back of the Fire Toa's head knocking him to his knees.

"JALLER," Hahli cried.

Cryrax laughed, "Aren't they still patrolling the other villages?" Seeing their surprised looks he laughed again. "Raid a couple of caravans, slip some information to the Bone Hunters, attack the outer villages and you come running to the rescue."

"So you drew as many of us out so the city would be defenseless," Tahu realized.

"Correct. That fool Tuma was right about one thing, learn about your enemies. And that's what I did, I've been watching you for a while and seen what you can do Toa."

"And you think you can conquer New Atero," Hahli snapped.

Cryrax grinned at her, "Your all the same, put someone's life in danger and you come running to the rescue. Originally I was going to kidnapped some Agori to draw you out," he smiled and ran a finger down Mara's neck, "But then I saw her and I knew she'd be perfect bait."

"Y-You used me," Mara gasped.

"This was never about the twins was it?!" Kiina cried.

Cryrax handed Mara to another Skrall and walked to her, he grabbed her chin so they were looking each other in the eye, his face was serious, "Oh no, as soon as the city's mine they'll be raised as true Skrall."

BOOM! Everyone was shocked at the sounds of explosions.

"What?" Suddenly a blast of wind knock Cryrax down, he looked up to see six strange Toa on a rise. Suddenly the green armored one disappeared.

The Skrall and Skakdi looked around confused when, "Hi ya." They whirled around to find the Toa standing behind them, Iruini sent a cyclone that knocked them into the air as the other Toa charged into the fight.

One Skrall charged Norik but as he swung for his head the fire Toa suddenly shrunk to six inches, before the Skrall could react Norik grew back to his normal size and slammed his spear across the Skrall's face knocking him out.

The reaming guards were sent into the air by columns of earth shooting up under their feet curtsey of Bomonga, a group of Skrall and Skakdi charged him but jumped back in surprise when the earth Toa suddenly grew sixty feet tall. With one kick he sent the group into the trees.

(Break)

While the Skrall and Skakdi were distracted Ackar nodded to the group, Tahu nodded back and grabbed the arm of a Skakdi. The brute cried out in pain and Tahu punched him knocking him out as the others charged into the fight, they didn't have their weapons but they could still use their element powers. Gelu did a quick nod to Perditus, suddenly he jumped up and drove his elbow into a Skakdi's chest while Perditus kicked the legs of another knocking him down. As the only ones without powers they grabbed their fallen foes weapons and joined the fight.

(Break)

"Meet the Toa Hagah!" Tahu called, "We knew you were up to something and had the Matoran and Agori set up traps around the city." Explaining the explosion.

Ackar and Tahu found themselves fighting side by side, Ackar facing a Skakdi while Tahu faced a Skrall. Suddenly Lewa flew overhead having reclaimed their weapons, he dropped two swords that they caught. Ackar grabbed his and brought it up in time to blocked an ax, "Now lets try this again." He blocked the blows driving his opponent back.

Tahu was doing the same, blocking the Skrall's blade. He forced the him back then spun kicking him in the chest, he smiled, "This will be over soon."

"Don't get cocky," Ackar warned as a group of Skakdi ran towards them. Suddenly a green and silver armored figure jumped out of the trees and landed on top of the Skakdi knocking them out.

"Taranuka you made it," Tahu grunted prying the blow of another Skrall.

Taranuka grinned, "Couldn't let you have all the fun could I." A Skakdi charged him from behind, without turning he brought his blades up over his shoulder slamming the Skakdi in the face knocking him out then joined the fight.

(Break)

Kiina struggled against the Skakdi holding her, she drove her elbow into his side and pulled away. He tried to lunge at her when a white figure drove in front of her, the Skakdi cried out as he was incased in ice. Kualus smiled and shrugged before turning to freeze another.

(Break)

Jaller faced a Skrall and Skakdi, at first they seemed to drive him back but when they charged he jumped over them causing them to collided with each other. Jaller grinned as they slumped to the ground, "Thought this would be a challenge."

"If that's what you want," Jaller turned and barely brought his sword up to block Ullon's blade.

"I won't go down that easily," Jaller told him pulling his sword away and striking again.

Ullon seemed to know his every move, "Your good Toa." Blocking another blow he kicked Jaller in the midsection sending the Toa onto his back, "But I'm better."

Jaller glared up at him, "If you think the Skrall will win your wrong."

Ullon walked towards him, "Is that so." Jaller grinned and Ullon arched an eyebrow, "What?"

"How are your feet?"

"What!" the Skrall snapped, suddenly he noticed it was getting hotter. He jumped with a cry of pain realizing the Toa was heating the ground under his feet.

Jaller jumped back to his feet and with a strike knocked the sword out of Ullon's hand, "Thought that would get your attention."

Ullon didn't answer, instead he jumped forward slamming his fist into Jaller's face knocking him down again. "Don't think I can't fight without a weapon." Jaller laid there stunned as Ullon retrieved his weapon and walked towards him, "Goodbye Toa."

"NOT YET!" Before he could turn he was knocked down by a wave of water created by Hahli and Kiina.

He glared at them and snarled, "You'll pay for that!"

"Look out," Onua called, before Ullon could move a column of earth shot up from under him sending him twenty feet into the air before he landed with a thud knocked out cold.

"Who knew Skrall could fly," Kiina said to Onua as Hahli ran to Jaller.

(Break)

Cryrax bared his teeth as he watched the Toa and Glatorian fight his warriors. Where did these's Toa come from, they weren't in the city. Warriors had watched the city to make sure no one had entered or left, he realized the Toa must have been summoned without his warriors seeing or knowing.

He noticed Mara, she had been knocked down and was pushing herself up. He grabbed her, "Where do you think you're going!" he snarled.

"Let go of me! Help! HELP!"

"Your coming with me!" he growled pulling her away from the fight.

Out of nowhere a golden figure rammed into the Elite Skrall. "RUN!" Takanuva yelled.

"NO!" Mara shouted. Suddenly a green and silver armored figure grabbed her as he ran by, "PUT ME DOWN!" Mara yelled as she watched Takanuva and Cryrax face each other.

"Sorry," Taranuka told her, "You need to get out of here so we don't have to worry about you." He dropped her behind some rocks, "Stay down," he shouted returning to the fight.

But she wasn't going to leave the fight. She ran to the Skrall camp, looking around she spotted a sword and grabbed it. Running back to the battle she saw another Skrall trying to sneak up on Takanuva. With a cry she lunged at the surprised Skrall. She struck and drew back before he could strike, she wasn't as strong as some of the other Glatorian but she was fast and determine.

(Break)

Meanwhile Takanuva and Cryrax exchange blows, "Why so mad warrior?" the Skrall grinned, "Is it because I got to her first." Takanuva felt rage building inside him, how dare he talk about Mara like that. He charge and their weapons locked.

"You'll pay for what you did," The Toa snarled as they drew apart. Takanuva and Cryrax circled each other trying to find an opening or weakness in their opponent. Takanuva hated the Skrall's smug look, so much like the Makuta's. "I won't let you hurt her again."

Cryrax arched an eyebrow, "You won't let me." He grinned, "You think you can protect her. Ha, live your last moments knowing she'll be a slave forever." He used the hint of his sword and caught one of the staffs pulling it out of Takanuva's grip then drove his shield into the Toa's chest driving him back. "Can you only win with your powers," he mocked.

He thrust his blade for a blow but Takanuva dodged and jumped backwards, thoughts of Mara under this Skrall's control sent him into a rage. But just as suddenly a memory appeared, Tahu telling him of his fight with Nektann. The Skakdi had tried to use Tahu's rage against him, the Piraka had used the same trick and won against the Toa Nuva. But against the Skakdi warlord the fire Toa had stayed in control and won against Nektann. For Mara and everyone's sake he had to stay in control as well.

He glared at Cryrax, "You'll never win." The Skrall crock an eyebrow, something about the Toa's new tone bothered him. He charged but suddenly a bright flash from Takanuva's other staff blinded him, before his vision cleared a blow to his stomach sent him kneeling. Another blow to the back of his head sent him face first into the dirt. Catching his breath he looked up to see a staff an inch from his face. "Surrender!" Takanuva ordered.

Cryrax looked down in fury. "Fine," he spat.

"Takanuva!" he turned at Jaller's voice. Jaller and the others were heading towards him, the fight was over they had won. "The. . . LOOK OUT!"

Takanuva whirled to see Cryrax lunging at him with a dagger. Out of nowhere a flash of red appeared slamming into the Skrall knocking him away.

Mara and Cryrax landed on the ground with a thud, before she could move he grabbed her throat ramming her head into the ground. She twisted free and drove her elbow into his side, he cried out and lunged at her pinning her down. He raised his dagger, "I'LL FINISH YOU!"

"Mara!" Several cried out, Ackar, Gelu and Takanuva tried to reach them but knew they'd be too late. The flash of a blade and the sound of it finding it's mark answered them. "No," Ackar whispered his eyes wide.

Cryrax looked first at Mara stunned then at the knife embedded in his chest. Mara laid there breathing heavily her hand still on the hint, Cryrax tried to rise and Mara crawled backwards her face frozen in shock. The others stood there shocked as Cryrax staggered and fell backwards, Takanuva was the first to recover. He ran to Mara's side, she didn't look at him, she didn't look at anything just stared ahead dazed. He touch her face gently, "Mara?" She turned to him. Suddenly she grabbed him tight and cried. "It's okay," he held her close.

(Break)

Ullon couldn't speak, he had regained conscious to witness his best friend's death. "No. NO!" he grind his teeth together, half the army had already been defeated. "RETREAT!" he ordered, he ran into the forest followed by several Skrall and Skakdi. _You'll pay for this_, he swore disappearing into the shadows.

(Break)

Hahli kneeled by the Skrall, "Careful!" Ackar warned but everyone could see he was no longer a threat.

"Mara it's okay, your okay," Takanuva looked to Ackar concerned. Ackar looked at Mara sadly, he had wanted to protect her from this. The worst part of fighting, when you had to take a life.

Hahli looked at the assembled group, "His wounds are fatal."

Mara looked at the assembled Toa and Glatorian, "I-I. . ."

Tahu's voice cut through her thoughts, "What was the last thing you were thinking." She looked at him, "Well!"

"I-I wasn't, I saw him trying to kill Takanuva and knew I had to stop him. Then I saw the dagger and. . ."

Tahu put a hand on her shoulder and smiled, "You fight to protect others. You had to protect yourself, you have nothing to be ashamed of."

_"Mara. . ." _she turned to Cryrax surprised. He gripped her arm weakly, _"Wh-What. . . are there. . . names?"_

She looked to Takanuva who nodded his head, she turned back to Cryrax, "The boy is Lokan and the girl is Lyra Nui."

He tried to smile, _"T-Tell them. . . of there. . . Skrall heritage."_

"I will," he gazed at her a moment then the light left his eyes.

"Come on," Ackar said, "Let's go home."

As they made their way home to New Atero Takanuva walked ahead of the other's with Mara in his arms.

"You know you don't have to carry me," Mara glanced at him with a slight smile.

He smiled back, "It's no problem."

The other's behind them glanced at each other, they could feel something special between the two. Takanuva knew some were staring and didn't care, but he felt the cold glare Gelu gave him the whole way home.


	10. Chapter 10

Bionicle Mara's Story

Chapter 10

Mara seated in a chair held Lokan close as she hummed, at her feet Lyra laid in her basket playing with a Rock Steed doll Ackar had made for her.

"I see your well."

Mara looked up, Takanuva was leaning against a wall with a smile on his face. She couldn't help but smile back, he could move silently when he wanted to, "You know you don't have to keep checking on me."

He shrugged, "It's no problem." It had been a week since her rescue from Cryrax but he still kept a close eye on her.

Lyra and Lokan turned to look at him and giggled, they were always happy to see him. Suddenly they whimpered and looked towards the window. Takanuva glanced at them then walked to the window.

"Help! HELP!" Takanuva looked out to see Kirbold running into the city crying at the top of his voice. "SKRALL! SKRALL ARE COMING HERE!"

"Mara stay here!" Before she could respond Takanuva jumped out the window and ran to the ice Agori, he was joined by Jaller and Perditus. "What's going on?'

Shaking with fear Kirbold pointed back where he had come, "A large group of Skrall are headed this way!"

Takanuva gazed into the distance and sure enough Skrall came into view, other Toa and Glatorian came up weapons ready as Agori and Matoran ran for cover. "Be ready!" Jaller ordered. The Skrall were only ten feet away when they stopped, the Toa and Glatorian stared shocked. Some of the Skrall were hurt, one had to be supported by two others. A large Special Forcers Skrall obviously the leader came forward until he was a few feet from the warriors. "What are you doing here?!" Jaller demanded.

The Skrall gazed at him with hate filled eyes then glanced back at the other Skrall. Some had collapsed in exhaustion. "We came here in desperation," he told them.

By this time Tahu and Ackar had arrived, they eyed the tired injured Skrall. "Answer the question why are you here!" Tahu demanded.

The lead Skrall took a deep breath, "MASON!" Everyone turned, one of the Skrall had jumped to his feet, "He passed out!" The worst of the injured was now unconscious and breathing irregularly.

Despite how much they hated the Skrall they couldn't turn away on someone hurt, "Get a healer!" Tahu called.

(Break)

The worst of the injured had been taken to Saress and Gali. Hahli and several other Toa of water walked among the other injured Skrall healing what wounds they could. Tahu, Ackar and the council stood before Mason the leader of the Skrall group. "Why did you come here," Dume demanded, "I doubt this was your first choice for a healer."

The Skrall looked away, "We were traveling near the mountains when we were attack by Baterra." Everyone looked at each other confused they had never heard of Baterra before.

"Baterra! I heard of those!" Everyone turned to Mara, she had sneak up behind the group to listen. "In Roxtus it was the only thing they spoke of in fear."

"True," Mason eyed her, "You were in Roxtus, I thought you looked familiar."

She looked away and Ackar stepped in front of her, "Just answer the question, what are Baterra?"

"Fine, when we still dwelled in the Black Spike Mountains a year ago we were attacked by mechanical shape shifting warriors we named Baterra. They decimated our tribe and we were forced to relocate to Roxtus."

"Something the Skrall fear, I never thought I see the day," Berix exclaimed.

Mason glared at him, "Their ruthless, cunning and lethal. Sound like something you want here Agori.," Berix looked away nervous. "If you don't believe me just look at my troop, are group of ten use to be forty." Everyone looked at him horrified.

"Guys!" Saress was in the doorway of the center, when everyone turned to her they saw her eyes were sad. "I'm sorry but he just passed away. There was nothing we could do."

Mason looked down, "When we were attacked I knew I had to chose the side I hated less."

"Gee thanks," Berix snapped.

"That's not all, where they attacked us it's not far. Their headed towards your city."


	11. Chapter 11

Bionicle Mara's Story

Chapter 11

Mara watched a large group leave the city, Toa and Glatorian were going to investigate the Baterra. Takanuva turned to her and waved, she smiled and waved back before he was out of sight. She held Lyra and Lokan close as she turned to her home, almost colliding with Mason who had also been watching the departing group.

"Watch it!" he snapped.

The babies whimpered and Mason noticed them for the first time, Mason looked from her to the babies, "Their his aren't they." It wasn't so much a question as a statement, Mara nodded unable to look him in the eye. Cryrax might be dead but she still had nightmares of him. Mason begun to feel uncomfortable, "It figures, he always had a sick interest in females."

Mara gave him a glare, "Are you different from him."

"What?"

"You're a Skrall."

"Yes I'm a Skrall," he snapped, "The most powerful. . ." he stopped. _Why was he saying this now._

"To many suffered at your people's hands!" Mara shouted, she cried, the babies cried, "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I WENT THROUGH!" She turned and ran, Mason watched her to startled to move until he noticed several beings were staring at him. He turned away. _Proud warriors indeed_, he thought to himself sourly, and he wasn't thinking of the Glatorian or Toa.

(Break)

"So what are we suppose to be watching for," Kiina asked for the tenth time.

Tahu sighed, "Some kind of robot." The group had arrived at the canyon's where the Skrall had been ambushed and they were making a plan.

Gelu laughed, "A bunch of dumb robots, this will be easy."

Ackar turned to him, "Anything that can make the Skrall run I wouldn't take lightly." Gelu looked away. "We should split into teams."

Tahu nodded, "Teams of four so we can cover a wider area. Everyone stay alert."

Takanuva found himself teamed with Hahli, Gresh and Gelu. He was hardly happy about the latter but kept quiet, Gelu did the same. The two hardly looked at each other as they walked down a narrow canyon.

Hahli who was between them kept glancing from one to the other, "Um, how far should we go?"

Gresh who was ahead turned to them, "What are we suppose to be looking for?"

"Any sign that there here," Takanuva answered. They continued on in silence when he stopped, he glanced at the rocks that lined the canyon.

"What is it," Gelu snapped.

"Nothing," Takanuva shot back, but as he turned away something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. "LOOK OUT!" He pushed Hahli out of the way as a pair of claws slashed through the air where she had been moments before.

"THE ROCKS!" Gresh cried. Several of the rocks turned into silver robot's with cold glaring blue eyes.

(Break)

In another part of the canyon Tahu, Kiina, Lewa and Kopaka were facing a similar problem. Kiina barely brought her trident up to block one of the lunging robots.

"This is bad-not good," Lewa cried as more Baterra surrounded them.

Kopaka froze one that tried to slash at his leg, "We need to regroup!"

Tahu nodded and sent a blast of fire at several Baterra that were filing down the canyon to clear a path, "GO!"

(Break)

Ackar, Chiara, Iruini and Onua were running down another canyon, Chiara and Iruini combined their powers to knock several Baterra out of the way. "Keep going before they closed us off," Ackar shouted. They rounded a corner and almost ran into Tobdak, Johmak, Krakua and a female ice Glatorian named Vera.

"Their right behind us!" Tobdak shouted.

One suddenly appeared behind them lunging at Johmak, as it struck it she shattered into millions of diamonds. Before it could react she reformed behind it and split the robot in half with her shield.

"I'm never getting use to that," Ackar muttered, Johmak just smiled.

"LOOK OUT!" Vera screamed.

The group turned as several figures running towards them from two different directions. They prepared for an attack but relaxed when they saw it was Takanuva and Tahu's group's.

"We need to get out of here!" Takanuva called.

"KOPAKA!" Tahu shouted, "CREATE A WALL!"

Kopaka whirled around and created a wall of ice blocking the canyon entrance. They heard Baterra slamming against the wall trying to break it.

"That won't hold them," Ackar called. "We need to go!"

Tahu nodded then sent a flair into the sky letting everyone know they needed to head back to the city. "Let's go!"

(Break)

Mara sat on a bench near the edge of the city holding her children close waiting for the group to return.

"What's bothering you?"

Mara turned to find Gali standing behind her. "Oh! Uh, nothing."

Gali sat next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "If something's bothering you it might help to talk."

Mara gazed at her a moment then turned away and gave a sigh, "I've been thinking about Cryrax a lot lately."

Gali tilted her head and gazed at her, "His death I take it."

Mara nodded, "Since the Skrall got here it's been on my mind."

"Mara it was in self-defense. And after what he did to you no one blames you, he deserved it."

"I know, I know, it's just. . . I never took a life before. Even as a caravan guard I chased off, knocked out or crippled opponents, but I never. . . Killed someone."

She shuttered and Gali gently squeezed her shoulder, "You are nothing like him if that's what truly scares you."

Mara's eyes widened surprised, sometimes she wondered if Gali was really a Toa of psionics instead of water. Suddenly the twins giggled and Mara turned to see a group moving towards the city. In the front walked a familiar golden armored figure.

"TAKANUVA!" Mara cried, she ran to him and threw a arm around the light Toa.

He grinned, "Glad to see me."

"Of course."

Everyone was still shaken from the attack but glad to be back, Helryx approached them, "I take it the recon didn't go well."

"Were lucky to be alive," Tahu told her.

"Well we know their smarter than we thought," Ackar said getting everyone's attention. "What we need now is a new plan."

Tahu's look became thoughtful, "When the Baterra first attacked the Skrall went after them."

"Yeah, and that went well for them didn't it," Kiina mention.

"That's my point," everyone looked at him. "We need to make them come to us."


	12. Chapter 12

Bionicle Mara's Story

Chapter 12

"Do you see anything?"

"It looks clear."

Hahli glanced around a rock but didn't see anything, "Nothing. But it doesn't mean there not around."

"Lets go," Kiina ordered.

Kiina, Mara, Hahli and Vera dashed from their hiding place and ran across the empty plain until they reached the canyon.

"Wait!" Vera called, "I heard something."

They stopped and looked around but didn't see anything. "Come on," Kiina said leading them down a narrow pass.

Several Baterra watched them, their sensors alerting them to the weapons the group held and they silently followed. For an hour the robotic assassins followed the Glatorian and Toa through the canyon when their sensors alerted them that a dead end was ahead. Silently they split into two groups.

Vera heard a rock move and looked up in time to see one of the robots lunging at her. "LOOK OUT!" Kiina cried impaling it with her trident and slamming it into a wall.

"GO! GO!" Hahli cried grabbing Vera's arm and pulling her down the path.

More Baterra jumped down and chased them, Mara looked back and seeing them turned ahead and pointed to a opening. "IN THERE!"

They rushed in with the Baterra behind them ready to finish their targets. The robots jumped in their claws raised for the kill but their targets were gone.

As they looked around confused suddenly a blast struck the entrance blocking the exit. Glatorian and Toa appeared around the cliff top surrounding the Baterra. "NOW!" Tahu called. The gathered group unleashed their element powers or fired weapons destroying the trapped robots until none were left.

(Break)

For hours they had small teams lead Baterra into ambush sites, when the last few teams arrived with nothing following them some started to relaxed.

Ackar drove his sword into the ground, "Think that was all of them?"

"I hope so," Kiina grumbled.

Mara turned to Takanuva and grinned, "I guess that solves our problems."

He frowned and didn't answer her. Mara frowned at him, he and Gelu had been very 'vocal' about their feelings at her insistence at coming along. She had refused to stay behind again and in the end Ackar had agreed though she knew he wasn't happy about her decision either. Ironic, she thought, the one thing Takanuva and Gelu agreed on was they didn't want her here.

Suddenly Lesovikk and Zaria ran up to the group. "No sign of anymore," the iron Toa said.

Tahu was uneasy, this seemed a little too easy, "Let's stay on guard. . ."

Suddenly he whirled around to slice a Baterra in half that had lunged at him. More Baterra, hundreds of them appeared on the cliffs above them surrounding the group.

"I-I don't think are days over," Pohatu stammered. Suddenly the Baterra lunged at them.

(Break)

Back in New Atero inside the Council Hall Raanu, Macka, Gali, Vastus, Helryx, Duma, the other Truaga and several Agori and Matoran were huddled inside. In their baskets Lyra and Lokan sleep blissful, unaware of the trouble around them.

"How much longer do you think?" Berix couldn't stand the waiting. "They should be back soon shouldn't they?"

"They've handled crises before, I'm sure this will be easy," Dalu boasted.

Gali glanced at her before returning her attention to the maps spread out on a table, after several minutes she realized Vastus was standing by the window leaning against the frame frowning.

She walked to him, "What's bothering you?"

He turned to her, "Nothing." She frowned and crossed her arms, her stance telling him she wanted an answer. He sighed, "I. . . I just don't like staying behind while the others are risking their lives."

Gali considered his response, she knew why. He was a warrior, he didn't like others risking their lives for him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "I know how you feel, but this is a new journey in our lives. We were chosen to help lead and I must say I think the Glatorian picked well."

He glanced at her and smirked, "You know I was surprised when I was picked, I thought Ackar would have been chosen instead. You know I think Ackar had a hand in this."

Gali chuckled, "I think Tahu had everyone picked me instead of him for the council as well." The two glance at each other then started laughing.

The other's turned to them, "What's so funny?" Raanu asked.

Vastus shook his head grinning, "Nothing."

Kirbraz glanced out the window, "I'm getting worried."

"Yeah but. . . WHAT!" Everyone turned at Berix's shout, a Baterra stood in the doorway. It gazed at them with it's cold soulless eyes.

"Don't move," Vakama warned.

Gali's eyes widen as she, Helryx and Vastus stepped in front of the smaller beings, this Baterra resembled the Bohrok that had terrorized her island home not long ago. Raanu looked out the window, he saw several more Baterra running through the city. The robot walked into the room, as it walked by Vastus tried to lunge at it but Gali grabbed his arm. "Wait! Look!" The Baterra walked by them with no interest as if they weren't even there.

"Will it go away?" Tarduk asked as the shape shifter threw furniture across the room to move.

Vakama didn't take his eyes off it, "Everyone just stay calm. . ."

"WAAAAAAAA!" Vakama was cut off by Lyra and Lokan. Startled from their sleep by the crashing furniture they cried.

Startled the Baterra turned to them.

"NO!" Macku charged the robot.

"MACKU NO!" Nokama cried even as the Ga-Matoran ran before anyone could grab her. The Baterra spun but caught Macku with its arm sending her into the wall. The group could only watched as she fell to the floor unconscious, "MACKU!"

Before anyone could move the Baterra fled, when it had spun it knocked over several lanterns. So that it would always stand out against other buildings the Council Hall had been made of wood and stone. And now the fire was spreading fast!

"GET OUT!" Vastus cried, he tried to run to Macku and the still crying babies but a flaming beam fell between him and the three.

Gali and Helryx tried to lead the others out but the fire was spreading to quickly, it was already between them and the door trapping the group inside.


	13. Chapter 13

Bionicle Mara's Story

Chapter 13

Baterra were swarming down the cliffs as the warriors tried to hold them off. But the fight wasn't going their way, if one was taken down more took its place. The only thing keeping the robots at bay were the element and mask powers. But how long would it keep them back. Zaria had already taken a bad slash to the side.

Gaaki was so intent on the one she was battling she didn't notice one jumping at her from behind, suddenly Onua jumped in the way blocking it with his shield.

Chiara fried one that got to close, she looked around for another target and noticed one trying to sneak up on Perditus. "PERDITUS! DUCK!" she shouted sending a bolt towards him. The fire Glatorian barely ducked in time as the bolt struck the Baterra.

One Baterra struck Nuparu's shoulder, "AHHH!" He pulled away holding his shoulder as the Baterra tried to strike him again but Krakua and Orde jumped in the way driving it back.

"You okay?" Krakua asked.

"Yeah," Nuparu told him, though he knew the wound was deep.

"We can't keep this up!" Ackar cried blocking a Baterra's blades.

"He's right!" Kopaka grunted trying to keep the robots back.

"I'm open to any ideas on how to get out," Kiina said. The Baterra had surrounded them blocking any hope of escape.

Gelu glanced around and realized someone was missing. "Mara?" MARA!" He saw her being driving from the others by a swarm of the robots, and he couldn't get to her.

Mara found herself being pushed back from the others, she was soon surrounded. _Is this how I'm going to die_? She wondered. Mara raised her swords, she wasn't going down without a fight. As one lunged at her a golden armored figure pushed past the robots and grabbed her carrying Mara to where the others were.

Takanuva looked at her worried, "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine."

Takanuva sighed in relief, "We need to get out of here!"

Tahu looked around, he then turned to Lewa, "Lewa! You and the others create a storm!"

Lewa nodded, "Gresh, Kongu, Iruini, Lesovikk if you will." Together they and other air Toa combined their powers creating a wind storm so fierce it blew several Baterra back.

"GO!" Tahu cried when there was an opening.

Everyone ran, those to hurt had to be carried. As they ran several Baterra got back on their feet and tried to follow only to slip on ice curtsey of Kopaka and Kualus.

"Now what," Gelu cried catching up to Ackar and Tahu.

"Now we get back to New Atero and regroup," Tahu answered not looking at him. He hated running but they were out matched.

Soon they realized the Baterra weren't following them, they didn't relax. The city soon came into view when something caught their attention. Smoke! Smoke was rising from the city!

(Break)

The fire was getting closer! The Matoran and Agori huddled around the two Toa as it continued to spread. "STAY BEHIND ME!" Gali ordered, she raised her arms to call on her element and try and douse the flames.

SPLASH! Water struck the building. They looked out the windows and saw Kiina, Hahli, Gaaki and Tarix sending waves of water at the Council Hall.

CRASH! Suddenly Konga stood in a gaping hole in the wall. "Hurry!" He scoop up Dala and Tarduk and jumped down. Following his lead Vastus grabbed Nuju and Matau while Gali grabbed Berix and Vakama and Helryx grabbed Kirbold and Kapura. They ran to the opening when a ice slide was created by Kopaka, they slid down to where everyone was waiting.

"Is that everyone?" Tahu asked helping Gali up.

She shook her head, "NO! Macku and the babies are trapped!"

"WHAT!" Hearing that a look of horror came over Hewkii's face, he pushed pasted the others and tried to run into the building but Jaller grabbed him.

"Sorry brother but I can survive in their better then you." He pushed Hewkii to the ground and charged into the building before anyone could stop him.

"JALLER!" Tahu screamed as flames covered the exit's.

As the building was consumed Mara ran up with Takanuva. She scanned the crowed but didn't see her children, she grabbed Berix's shoulder, "Where are they?"

He turned and his eyes widened, "T-Their still inside."

She looked at him shocked then turned to the building. The fire was spreading to fast to be put out, "NO!" she ran towards it.

"WAIT!" Takanuva cried trying to stop her but she moved to fast.

As she neared the building a hand grabbed her shoulder stopping her. She whirled around and was surprised to see it was Mason. "Are you crazy!"

"Their inside!" She shouted.

He glared at her, "You'll be killed."

They turned as the building was consumed, Mara dropped to her knees crying. "No! NO! NOOO!

Suddenly a red figure burst out a window and flew through the air before landing on a tarp of another building.

"Jaller!' Hahli cried running to him as he climbed down, everyone saw he was holding a bundle.

"Macku and the babies?" Hahli asked fearfully, Mara couldn't speak. Jaller smiled as he pulled the cloth back revealing Macku holding the twins.

Mara cried out in joy as she took them, "Thank you."

Macku gave a weak smile as Hewkii took her. Jaller nodded when Hahli suddenly smacked him on the head, "HEY! What was that for?"

"For scaring me," she snapped.

(Break)

As the council hall burned the wounded were treated while some checked for any Baterra that might still be in the city. Oddly they had ran off when the Toa and Glatorian arrived.

Kiina looked over the smothering ruins, "Why would they just run?"

"Maybe because we returned," Onua offered.

Tahu shook his head, he wasn't sure but it bothered him, "Gali any ideas?"

Gali turned to him, "None I'm afraid."

Tahu sighed in annoyance, these Baterra were a danger to everyone. He turned hoping his brother might have an answer, "Kopaka what. . ." he stopped seeing the Toa Nuva of ice was gone. Tahu looked around, Kopaka had been next to him a moment ago. He then spotted his ice brother a few feet away talking to a female Glatorian. As he watch he saw something more shocking then the shape shifting Baterra, Kopaka actually smiled.

Gali caught him looking and turned, she smiled at the sight.

"What's that about?" Tahu asked.

Gali turned to him with a knowing look, "That's Vera, Glatorian of the ice tribe. She and Kopaka are 'friends'." Tahu crocked an eyebrow but before he could ask Ackar's voice drew his attention.

"We need a new plan."

"Like what?!" Kiina exclaimed, "Our last plan worked so well didn't it."

"Then will think of a new one," Tahu declared. "And will keep trying until these Baterra are destroyed!" Several nodded in agreement.

Kopaka and Vera joined them. "Well we have one thing going for us, these Baterra don't know how to counter against our Element Powers," Kopaka offered.

"True," Tarix spoke up, "But how long before they find a way to fight back. Their smart, really smart."

"And not all of us have Element Powers," Perditus spoke up.

Not far from them Mara sat on a bench holding the twins, she had come so close to losing them. Takanuva sat next to her, he put an arm around her shoulders, "Are you okay?"

She nodded. Y-Yes," she turned to him. "Do you think we can defeat them?"

"I hope so Mara, I really do."

Not far from them Mason watched them, his gaze rested on the twins. After their day they were sleeping peacefully in their mother's arms. He turned his attention back to the Glatorian and Toa.

"We faced impossible odds before, we can face this," Gresh declared.

Ackar nodded but he turned his attention to Mason and the other Skrall. They had stayed behind in the city, the Order of Mata Nui members that had stayed to guard the city had told him when the Baterra invaded the Skrall had disappeared. It wasn't like them to miss a fight.

"Hey Ackar! Are you listening!"

"Huh?" Ackar turned to Vastus, "What did you say?"

"I said we should plan right away, we can't give them a chance to regroup."

"Oh, right," Ackar nodded, "Your right lets go."

Mason watched them, he looked from Mara to the Toa and Glatorian then to the remaining Skrall. When they started to walk away he shouted, "WAIT!" Everyone turned to him, "You. . . You can't!"

"Mason?!" one of the Skrall cried shocked.

"Why!" Tahu demanded.

"B-Because it's a trap."


	14. Chapter 14

Bionicle Mara's Story

Chapter 14

Everyone stared at Mason. Suddenly Ackar lunged at him, the fire Glatorian pinned the Skrall against the wall sword at his throat, "You better give us answers or I'll cut you up in so many pieces not even an Energy Hound will be able to find them all!"

The other Skrall tried to move but the other Glatorian and Toa raised their weapons. "Don't even think about it!" Kiina warned.

Mason didn't know what a Energy Hound was but he was sure of the threat, "It. . . It was Ullon's plan."

Jaller flinched at the name and rubbed his jaw, "I remember him, nice guy."

"Yes, we knew the Baterra would come here eventually and Ullon came up with a plan to turn them against you."

"I see, have the Baterra kill us," Kopaka realized.

"Yes, we were sent to find out how far they were and let you know about them. We didn't realize how close they were and we were ambushed and barely escaped to your city."

Ackar pressed the blade closer, "And!"

"He figured several would be killed leaving the city defenseless."

Ackar drew away, "Take them away and lock them up!"

The Skrall were lead away, before he left Mason turned to Mara but she turned away from him. His shoulder's dropped and he was lead away.

"Now what?" Gresh asked.

Tahu looked away, "Right now we worry about the Baterra, then the Skrall."

(Break)

Near the smothering remains of the council Hall the council stood with Tahu, Ackar, Kiina, and the Toa Nuva. The city was on high alert, many Toa and Glatorian were scouting the plains around the city incase the robotic shape shifters returned. Several Agori and Matoran were to afraid to leave their homes.

"At least everyone's okay," Tahu offered.

"I'm afraid we were dealt a hard blow," Vakama answered. "The Council Hall was supposed to be a symbol of hope, with it destroyed many are sure it's the end."

Vastus sighed in despair, "We could use help."

"It's a good thing were here," everyone whirled around to find Axxon and Brutaka behind them.

"What are you doing here?" Helryx demanded, the two had decided they wanted to explore Spheres Magna instead of staying in the city.

Axxon shrugged, "We were in the neighborhood when we ran into some trouble," He held a bag up and turned it upside down shacking the continents out. Several pieces of the Baterra spilled over the ground. "We were attacked by there's and had a feeling you'd need our help."

"Your help would be welcome," Tahu told them.

Brutaka grinned, "More trouble, you got to love it."

"Glad your enjoying this," Kiina snapped annoyed, "Were fighting for our lives here."

"Easy," Gali told her, she turned to the others. "Well we got help but we still need a plan."

"Maybe there's something more the Skrall know," Ackas said.

"Then we should have another word with your Skrall friends," Brutaka said. "If their hiding anything will find out."

Tahu nodded, "Alright, this way."

The group went to a guarded building where the Skrall were being held. The Skrall looked up as the Toa and Glatorian came in, some jumped as soon as the two powerful titans entered. Only Mason didn't see the new arrivals, he sat on a bench looking at the floor. When a large shadow covered him he looked up and his eyes widened.

"Hello I'm Brutaka and this is Axxon," Brutaka said in a light voice, "We just got back and heard about the trouble you Skrall are causing our friends here." Suddenly he grabbed Mason by the shoulders and slammed him into the wall so they were eyelevel though Mason was hanging several feet off the floor. "Now," Brutaka said in the same light voice, "You're going to tell us everything about these Baterra, and don't bother lying because will know."

Mason was a little stunned but found his voice, "A-Alright I'll tell you." Brutaka dropped him on the floor, "I did tell you the truth of how they attacked us and we were forced to Roxtus but there was something you don't know."

"Which is?!" Axxon demanded.

Mason noticed his mask was glowing, "W-Well. . . they only attack armed beings!"

"THAT'S IT!" Everyone turned to Gali, she turned to Vastus, "Remember in the council hall the Baterra just ignored us, it was because we didn't have any weapons."

"Wait a minute," Raanu cut in, "But it hurt Macku and she didn't have a weapon."

"I don't think it ment to hurt her," Gali told him.

"I suppose," he muttered still looking uncertain.

"Anything else," Brutaka asked.

Mason shook his head, "No, that's everything, I swear."

Brutaka looked at Axxon who nodded, he turned back to Mason, "Thank you for telling the truth because trust me," he pulled out his Rotating Blades causing Mason and the other Skrall to tense, "You wouldn't have like it if you lied to me."

(Break)

A day had passed since the failed Baterra ambush, no one carried a weapon since the news they had learned from the Skrall. But it still didn't make anyone feel better. Near the city a small group sat on a hill, Takanuva and the Toa Mahri sat with Gresh, Gelu, Berix, Tamaru, Kyry and Kapura. Mara was with them holding Lyra and Lokan. The group was silent expect for an occasional giggle from the twins, Hahli sat next to Mara and created shapes from water above the twins faces. Some smiled watching the infants trying desperately to reach the moving shapes glad for a distraction.

"I hate sitting here waiting," Gresh suddenly grumbled.

"Well what can we do?" Jaller asked.

"There-there has to be something," Nuparu muttered.

"Yeah! Like what?!" Gelu snapped.

Everyone was quiet for several minutes. Hahli looked into the distance almost in a trance as dark memories came up, "This is the Bohrok all over again."

Gresh turned to her and crocked an eyebrow, "The what?"

"Bohrok," Jaller answered with a edge in his voice, "Machines, they were created to cleanse the island Mata Nui created so he could later move. When we lived on one of the islands Makuta awoke them early."

The Glatorian and Agori were still confused so Takanuva continued, "There are six types, the Tahnok of fire, they were the fastest and could melt through anything. Then the Gahlok of water, the thinkers of the Bohrok they were very adaptive. Next there were the Lehvak of acid, tacticians their acid could eat through anything. Pahrak of stone, very powerful and unstoppable. Kohrak of ice, they could freeze anything solid. And finally the Nuhvok of earth, not very intelligent but powerful. They were almost unstoppable."

The Glatorian and Agori were silent, finally Mara spoke, "They do sound unstoppable."

Takanuva nodded, "Yeah they. . . they. . ." everyone turned to the Toa of light, he had a strange look on his face. Suddenly he jumped to his feet, "THAT'S IT!"

"What!" Gresh demanded.

The Toa of light turned to them, an excited light in his eyes, "To defeat the Baterra we need the Bohrok!"

(Break)

"YOU WANT TO WHAT!" Raanu exclaimed, he wasn't sure if the Toa of Light had gone mad or what. Everyone was shocked when Takanuva rushed up to the Council and started shouting his plans to get the Bohrok to help fight the Baterra.

Takanuva took a deep breath, "Look I know it sounds strange but we need to convince the Bohrok to help us."

"Were already having trouble with one group of robots and you want to bring more here?!" Raanu exclaimed.

"Yes!" The Toa of light snapped. He turned to Tahu and the Toa Nuva, "You remember their power the Baterra wouldn't stand a chance."

Tahu frowned, he remembered their power well enough. Hahli stepped forward, "He's right, during the battle of Metru Nui they took out the Rahkshi easily."

Ackar turned to Tahu, "Is that true?"

Tahu nodded, "Yes they probably could take on the Baterra but the problem with this plan is convincing them to help."

"Yeah," Pohatu spoke up, "They have one track minds."

"We have few choices," Gali told them, "I vote to try and convinced them."

Vastus nodded, "I agree, we can't let the Baterra win. This may be dangerous but it may be our only hope."

The Turaga, Helryx and Macku also voted in favor of Takanuva's plan. Ackar and Tahu didn't need convincing. Only Raanu was left, he glanced at Mara who stood to the side then glanced at the assembled crowed. He sighed, "Okay it's risky but I vote in favor as well."

Cheers went up from the crowd and Mara smiled at Takanuva. But he frowned, he hoped he was making the right decision.


	15. Chapter 15

Bionicle Mara's Story

Chapter 15

The next day a small group slowly made its way towards some barren hills, Takanuva lead a group consisting of Tahu, Lewa, Kopaka, Onua, Pohatu, Ackar, Kiina and Gresh towards where the Bohrok had been last spotted since the collapse of the Matoran Universe. No one carried weapons and everyone was quiet.

"Sister Gali wasn't happy to stay behind," Lewa mention trying to lighten the grim mood.

"She needed to stay in New Atero," Tahu told him. He didn't say it but he was glad she hadn't come with them.

"Well how much further?" Kiina snapped.

"The last anyone saw them they were staying in a cave in those hills," Onua offered.

"I hope they'll listen," Gresh muttered, he noticed some of the group kept glancing back. Finally Kopaka nudged Ackar and gestured behind them.

Ackar nodded and turned to Tahu, "Think we should call them?" Tahu nodded, as the others watched confused Ackar turned and called, "YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!"

Three figures appeared from behind a large rock. Mara and Berix offered nervous smiles while Gelu just looked annoyed. "Told you they noticed us," he muttered.

"W-What are you doing here?" Takanuva exclaimed.

The three walked up to the group and Berix spoke nervously, "We wanted to see these Bohrok."

Gelu shrugged, "They wanted to see, I caught them sneaking out of the city."

"And you just let them come," Kopaka snapped.

"You try getting them to listen," the Ice Glatorian exclaimed. "I just came along so they wouldn't get into any trouble."

Tahu frowned at them, "None of you have element powers, that's why we came."

"HEY!" Gelu snapped, "I might not have any fancy powers but I know some hand to hand moves. They would have been fine."

Tahu wasn't satisfied.

"We won't cause trouble," Mara huffed.

Tahu shook his head, "Well I guess we can't send you back now we need to continue." He turned from them and continued walking.

As the other's followed Mara walked over to Takanuva and smiled, "I guess were traveling together."

Takanuva frowned, "This wasn't a good idea."

Her smile fell, "Why not?!"

"It's. . . It's," he muttered turning away from her, "I just don't want you along!"

"I can take care of myself you know," she told him hotly.

The Toa of Light sighed and turned to her concern in his eyes, "I know. . . I just don't want anything to happen to you."

Mara looked at him surprised but then smiled boldly at him, "I know but it's okay, you'll protect me."

She walked after the others, before Takanuva could follow Gelu cut in front of him glaring at the Toa of Light then followed Mara. Takanuva frowned and decided he wanted answers. He had a theory but hadn't said anything, especially to Mara in fear of how she would react.

He and Gelu were in the back, as the others continued he grabbed the ice Glatorian's arm. Gelu turned to him surprised. "Okay what's your problem."

Gelu narrowed his eyes, "I don't have a problem."

"You've had a problem with me since I've been here," Takanuva snapped. Then his look went nervous and he glanced away, "Are-Are you in love with her?"

Gelu's face went from angry to shocked, "What?!"

"Are! You! In! Love! With Mara?!"

Before Gelu could answer a shout drew their attention.

"Hey! Are you two coming?"

"Yeah," Gelu shouted as the two ran up to the group.

They continued on in silence until they finally reached a large cave, oddly nothing was around it.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Kiina asked.

Tahu nodded, "It is." He turned to the group, "Remember stay out of their way and they shouldn't hurt you."

"That's reassuring," The water Glatorian scoffed.

The group entered the cave on high alert, it was dark so Takanuva had his armor glow to give them some visibility. But it didn't comfort them as they soon found themselves in a maze of tunnels. Soon they heard noises coming from the darkness. Suddenly a Lehvak appeared, it ran through the tunnel and right by them acting like they weren't there.

"Yikes," Gresh exclaimed, "They do look like Baterra."

Tahu nodded, "Let's keep going."

The group continued on, soon more Bohrok appeared though they two ignored the group as they widened or made new tunnels or ran around on some unknown errand.

"What are they doing?" Kiina whispered.

"Who knows," Pohatu answered.

Suddenly a Tahnok Va ran up to them waving it's arms around franticly.

"What's it doing?" Gelu asked glancing around nervously.

Lewa leaned down listing to some unheard voice. "It wants to know what we're doing here."

The Glatorian and Berix glanced at each other, "Did you hear anything?" Gresh asked.

Onua turned to them, "Lewa once wore a krana, because of that he can hear their thoughts like any of the Bohrok."

Lewa turned to them, "What should I tell it?"

Tahu put a hand on his shoulder, "Tell him we request an audience with the Queens."

Lewa relayed the message and the Tahnok Va vanished into the darkness. A few moments later it returned and beckoned for them to follow. Silently the group followed it deeper into the tunnels, Bohrok appeared on either side watching them. At one point one bumped into Kiina, she yelped and grabbed Ackar's hand. The two turned to each other surprised then pulled away their faces red. Lewa snickered at the sight.

Soon they arrived in a large chamber where six Bohrok steeped out of the shadows. Ackar swore they were sneering at the group.

"Well well the Toa Nuva in our clutches."

The Glatorian jumped back in surprise, "THEY CAN TALK!" Kiina cried.

"The Bohrok-Kal," Kopaka told her never taking his eyes off them, "Special enforcers of the Queens."

The Bohrok-Kal moved closer, "We've been looking forward to this for a long time Toa Nuva. Or should I say four Toa Nuva and you Tahu."

Tahu glared at him but didn't back down, "Were not here to see you. We're here for the queens."

They continued to move closer, _STOP! _

Everyone was startled, Berix looked around, "You guys heard that, right?"

Suddenly two massive creatures emerged from the darkness, one red the other blue. The Glatorian, Agori and even Takanuva took a step back clearly shocked.

"I-Is that. . . them?" Gelu asked.

_ Why are you here_, the group heard the voice in their heads.

Tahu stepped forward. "Gahdok! Cahdok!" he couldn't believe he was doing this, "We need your help."

Silence echoed throughout the chamber, the queens stared at them, _Why should we help you. You tried to stop our mission._

Onua stepped forward, "You must know by now that Teridax woke you early."

"Yeah!" Pohatu added, "We need your help, will you help us?"

_No._

"WHAT!" Ackar stepped forward, he didn't care how big and powerful they were, "Why not?!"

_Because your concerns are not our mission_, they looked away and the group swore they saw sadness in their eyes.

"How can you say that!" Mara exclaimed.

_We serve the will of the Great Spirit, now that he's gone and we have no destiny._

"No destiny! NO DESTINY!" Everyone turned to Mara shocked. She glared at the queens and marched towards them.

"MARA!" Ackar snapped trying to grab her but she slipped by him and stood before the startled queens.

Cahdok leaned down to get a better look at the female Glatorian. Mara was a little nervous by how close the massive creature was but didn't back down. She almost seemed to glow with a inner fire as she glared at the massive queens, "The future is not set in stone, we all need to find our own destiny's. And as for Mata Nui he's not gone, he'll come back one day. But until then he gave us a mission. To rebuild our world together, to create a peaceful society for everyone." The queens watched her as she took a deep breath, "And now that's being threaten by the Baterra. So yes were asking for your help," she held a hand palm up towards them, "Fulfill Mata Nui's request, help us?"


	16. Chapter 16

Bionicle Mara's Story

Chapter 16

The sun had barely risen as dark shapes made it towards a strangely silent city. The Baterra crept into New Atero scanning for anyone with a weapon when a powerful gust of wind shot into the air a mile from the city. They turned and quickly made their way towards it.

Soon they came a pone a lone green armored Glatorian waving his blades and shouting.

"HEY!" Gresh called, "IF YOU WANT A FIGHT I'M WAITING!" Hearing a noise he took off. As he ran he turned on his com. link Berix and Napua had made. *I'm on my way.*

*Good* Kiina's voice snapped, *I can't wait much longer.*

Gresh smirked, Kiina defiantly wasn't known for her patience. He soon spotted her by the path, as he reached her he dropped his blades and she picked up her trident and started running. The pursing Baterra seeing Gresh was now unarmed then started chasing their new target.

Kiina ran until Pohatu came into view, he grab his Midak Skyblaster as she dropped her weapon and took off with the Baterra behind him.

Soon it was Chiara's turn. "Don't care for being bait," she grumbled as she ran.

Soon Mara appeared. "GO!" The lightning Toa shouted and Mara took off.

As she ran Mara smiled knowing some, mainly Ackar, Gelu and Takanuva weren't happy she was doing this. Oh well, she was helping and no one was going to argue with her. The Baterra had caused more than enough problems. She soon ran into a valley with several waiting figures. She ran to the Toa and Glatorin gasping, "THEIR RIGHT BEHIND ME!"

"EVERYONE BE READY!" Tahu shouted as the first wave of Baterra came at them. The Toa and Glatorian had grim expressions but fought back fiercely against the shape shifters but soon more arrived.

"Ok everyone, NOW!" Ackar shouted as he sent a fire ball into the air signaling everyone. The assembled warriors dropped their weapons. The Baterra stop in mid charge looking around confused.

As they moved about looking for a target suddenly something red jumped from behind a rock pile landing on top of a Baterra and shattering it. All the shape-shifters turned to the new robot. It resembled them slightly expect it was red. Suddenly it lunged at the nearest Baterra incinerating it with fire! Before they could react more Bohrok jumped out of their hiding places and attacked.

The Toa and Glatorian ran for cover and watched in amazement as the Bohrok using their powers, strength and sheer numbers overwhelmed the Baterra.

Kiina, Gresh and Chiara sooned joined them and watched stunned.

"Wow. . ." Kiina gasped.

(Break)

Meanwhile in a locked building the Skrall stood or sat in the cell when one noticed Mason by the door. "What are you doing," he hissed.

"Picking the lock!" Mason snarled without turning from the lock.

With a gentle click he got it opened, moving out quietly he quickly knocked out the guards and the Skrall started making their way out of the city.

All expect Mason. He turned to the sounds of fighting, he looked towards his fellow Skrall then back to where he knew the fight was.

(Break)

Soon the Baterra were cut down, the reaming starting to flee with the Bohrok in pursuit. The Glatorian and Toa took some out that tried to slip away but most watched in amazement.

"That. . . That was incredible," Gresh said still awed by the power of the Bohrok.

"Yeah," Kiina agreed.

"Clearly the Baterra were never programmed to battle fellow robots," Gali said as she observed the fight.

Tahu just sighed in relief, "At least it's over."

"Still we should keep an eye on the Bohrok and their queens," Kopaka said. No one answered but they knew he was right. They would need to keep a close eye on the Bohrok.

While everyone was talking Mara stood off to the side, she watched for a few minutes before she started walking along the battle field trying to find where she had left her swords. The area was cover in acid, ice and sconce marks. After a moment she realized she was all alone, even though the Baterra only attacked armed beings it still made her nervous. She turned to head back when a hand clasped over her mouth as another wrapped around her waist pinning her arms down, Mara was pulled against a powerful body and carried away. _Not again_, she thought starting to struggle.

"Stop fighting!" a vaguely familiar voice snarled.

Mara's eyes widened. _Ullon! What was he doing here?_

"Did you think I'd let you get away after you murdered Cryrax."

She tried to break out of his grip, she had to get someone's attention. Anyone's.

"ULLON! LET HER GO!" Both Ullon and Mara turned to see Mason standing a few feet from them. "It was self-defense and you know it!"

Ullon growled, "I don't care! I can't get his children but I'll make her pay for what she did! Now stand aside!"

Mason didn't budge, "No."

Ullon's eyes widened in surprised before they narrowed. "Fine traitor then I'll kill you!" He tossed Mara aside and charged Mason.

Mason raised his club in time to block Ullon's sword but the force of the blow forced him onto one knee. He lunged with all his might pushing Ullon back.

"Why are you doing this?" Ullon demanded.

Mason's eyes flickered towards Mara for a moment before locking on Ullon. "You know why!"

As they charged each other again Mara looked around for a weapon, she had to help Mason. She spotted a blade and snatched it up. Mara charged forward and slashed the blade across the Skrall's back.

Ullon cried out in pain and turned to glare at her. "Still some fight in you I see!"

As he turned to her Mason rammed into him knocking them both down. Before Ullon could move Mason brought his club down on the other's arm. Ullon cried out as he felt his arm brake.

Thinking it was over Mason was startled when Ullon suddenly snarled and hit him in the jaw with his good arm.

As the two fought on Mara raised her sword. "Mason get back!"

Both Ullon and Mason turned to her and their eyes suddenly widened in shock as they looked at something and Mara realized it wasn't her. She turned and saw what had shocked them. A Baterra lunged at her claw's readied for the killing blow.

Before she could move something rammed into her shoving her out of the way. Landing painfully on her side Mara heard a scream of pain, looking towards the source she gaped in horror. Mason had pushed her out of the way getting in the deadly robot's way and paid for it with a horrible price. His right arm had been severed.

"MASON!" She screamed in horror rushing to his side.

Ullon stood there his broken arm hanging uselessly as he stared shocked at the site. As Mara kneeled by Mason's side she heard the Baterra turning back to her. Mara realized she was still holding her sword. As it made another lunge a blast of fire engulfed the it. Mara turned to see that Tahu and Ackar had combined their powers to destroy it.

"Mara! Are you okay?" Ackar cried running to her. She barely nodded her head as she started crying holding Mason. Ackar cursed when he saw the damaged and activated him comm. *Gali! Hahli! Saress! Someone! We have an emergency here!*

Tahu turned at a noise and spotted Ullon stumbling away. The Skrall turned to him and for a moment their gazes locked before Ullon turned and ran off. Tahu decided to let him go, he wasn't a threat anymore. Hearing someone running toward them he turned with a hopeful look but it quickly fell when he saw it was Kopaka.

Kopaka shrugged seeing the look, "Gali's coming but there are some injured. . ." He froze finally seeing Mason. Blood was seeping from the wound, both he and Mara were covered in it.

"WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING!" Mara cried.

Kopaka approached and kneeled by Mason examining the wound, "We need to stop the bleeding. Ackar, Tahu hold him, this will hurt." The two did as they were was told and Kopaka touched the wound. Mason cried out in pain and struggled as ice covered his wound. "That will hold him until we get him back to the city." Mara nodded and followed as the two Toa and Glatorian lifted the Skrall up and carried him towards New Atero.

(Break)

Far from the fight and unaware of what was going on Gelu gazed about the battle field, he was standing with Tarix, Gresh and Takanuva making sure the shape shifters were taken care of.

The few remaining Baterra tried to flee only to be cut down by the Bohrok. Seeing there was nothing they needed to do he started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Tarix called.

"It's over, there's nothing we need to do," he answered. The Ice Glatorian spotted his ice slicker and walked over to reach for it.

Tarix turned and spotted him as he grabbed it, the water Glatorian's eyes widened and he suddenly cried out, "GELU NO!"

Gelu turned to him startled as a Baterra jumped out from behind a bolder. Gelu barely had time to move when a blow between his shoulders knocked him down.

As he hit the ground all the air was knocked out of him and he heard a cry of pain. He raised his head and turned to see the silver robot, its claws sticking into Takanuva's side.

"TAKANUVA!" Gelu cried as the Toa slumped to the ground.

Tarix and Gresh ran to the Toa of Light as the Baterra pulled it's claws free and suddenly flew into the air only to be slammed into the ground. Nuhvok-Kal came into view and started smashing the robot to pieces before moving on.

Gelu jumped to his feet and ran to the fallen Toa's side.

"We need to get him out of here," Tarix said as he and Gresh helped Takanuva up. Gelu could only follow not knowing what to think.


	17. Chapter 17

Bionicle Mara's Story

Chapter 17

Saress had been counting on an easy day. So far no one had reported any serious injuries since most of the fighting had been by the Bohrok so the care centers were empty.

That was until Tahu, Ackar and Kopaka burst through the door carrying a severely injured Mason with Mara right behind them. Saress was shocked to see he was missing an arm and that the ice covering the wound, the only thing stopping him from bleeding to death was almost melted.

She snapped out of her surprise, her healer training taking over. "Put him down here!" The three did as she said, she quickly looked them over. "Are any of you hurt?"

"No," Ackar said stepping back as the jungle Glatorian moved around gathering equipment and calling for her assistants.

"Okay, then LEAVE!" She wasn't trying to sound harsh but she needed space. Plus she could tell that Mara was a mess, the young fire Glatorian was starting to shake.

Ackar nodded but as they turned to leave Tarix and Gresh burst in with an unconscious Takanuva between them with Gelu was right behind them.

"WHAT HAPPENED!" Tahu exclaimed seeing the deep gorges in the Toa of Light's side.

"Um. . ." Tarix started. "Takanuva was injured by a Baterra while," he took a quick look at Gelu, "Protecting someone."

Tahu decided to ask later.

Before Saress could say anything Gali and Hahli walked in followed by several of the council.

"Takanuva!" Hahli cried.

Saress suppressed the urge to groan.

"Everyone!" Ackar cried getting their attention. "Let's take this outside and let Saress work!"

He was going to say more but catching a look in Raanu's eyes realization came to him and he turned seeing Mara frozen like a statue staring at the limp form of Takanuva.

Before anyone could move she screamed, "TAKANUVA!" and tried to lunge at the Toa. Ackar caught her and tried to restrain her as Tarix and Gresh laid Takanuva on a bed. But it wasn't easy as she struggled. "NO! Let me go! LET ME GO!"

"Enough!" Ackar snapped.

"Take her somewhere to calm her down!" Saress said as she checked Takanuva's wounds.

But Gali placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll take care of Takanuva, you see to Mason." Saress nodded and went to the Skrall's side.

The other's filed out with Ackar struggling to hold Mara.

"LET ME GO!" she cried.

"Mara! Stop! This isn't helping anyone. You need to let them work, Takanuva and Mason are in good hands."

"NO!" Nothing was calming the female Glatorian.

Orde suddenly appeared by Ackar's side. "Enough," he said gently placing a hand on Mara's forehead. She turned to him confused when her eyes suddenly widen then closed as she passed out. "There, take her home and let her sleep." The male Toa of Psionics said oddly gentle.

Ackar nodded and carried her away.

"Tahu, Tarix what happened?" Vakama asked when everything was calm again.

Tahu started to explain what happened when he caught sight of Perditus carrying something wrapped up in a cloth towards the healing center. "What are you doing?"

Perditus looked nervous when everyone turned to him. "Well, Saress comm. me to find Mason's arm."

Tahu grimaced, they had forgotten that. But why did the fire Glatorian look so nervous. "And?"

"Well. . . um, we may have a problem." He pulled some of the fabric back and everyone gasped.

Perditus turned away from the mangled limb. "A Lehvak had been fighting there and well. . ." He couldn't finish and everyone shared a worried look. What could they do now.

(Break)

Takanuva slowly opened his eyes, he found himself in a room on a bed wrapped in a blanket. He realized a bandage was wrapped around his middle when he tried to move causing him to winch. He then realized he wasn't alone. Gelu sat to his left watching him, "Why did you do it?"

Takanuva stared at him blankly, "What?"

"You could have been killed protecting me, why did you do it?"

"Because that's what Toa do Gelu," Takanuva answered. "And besides you're a jerk," Gelu winched at that. "But Mara still cares about you, I couldn't let you get killed." Gelu seemed to consider this, "Now are you going to answer my question?"

Gelu stared at him confused then remembered their conversation when they traveled to the Bohrok nest. Then a thought struck him, was he jealous of Takanuva and Mara's relationship? "No," he answered softly after a moment, "I'm not in love with her, not like that." He sighed, "I was with her when she was captured, I let her down. Then after she was rescued I learned she was pregnant from that Skrall it hurt all the more." He sighed in despair and Takanuva saw sadness in his eyes, "I just don't want her to get hurt again."

"I'd never hurt her."

"I know, listen Mara's like a little sister to me," Gelu stood and picked up his Ice Slicker that had been leaning against the wall and gave a half smile. "Just take care of her or you'll have to deal with me." He was about to leave but turned back, "Oh and don't wake Mara. She's been running back and forth between yours and Mason's room's for two days with hardly any sleep. But she won't listen to me."

Takanuva turned and realized that Mara was to his right, her head nestled on her folded arms on the bed. When Gelu left Takanuva tried not to wake her but Mara sat up with a start, her eyes widened, "TAKANUVA!" She jumped on him hugging him fiercely.

"OW! Careful," Takanuva warned, though he really didn't mind the hug.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"Its okay." He placed a hand under her chin and had her look him in the eye. "How are you?"

"Considering everything that's happen, surprisingly well," Mara answered with a smirk. Takanuva smiled back. "But I need to apologize."

"For what?"

"After you and Mason were hurt I. . . kind of freaked out. I was just so worried. Ackar took me home and we had a long talk and I understand why you all are always protective of me. It's hard to watch someone you care about hurt." Suddenly she leaned close so there faces were very close. "But don't think I need you to fight all my battles. I'm not one to back down. Ever!"

Takanuva laughed, "I wouldn't have it any other way." Suddenly he wrapped his arms around her puling her close. "But I'll always be there for you," he told her gently.

Mara stared at him a moment before a soft smile spread over her lips and she kissed him. "That's why I love you."

(Break)

"Mason. . ." For a moment he wondered where the voice was coming from, it sounded vaguely familiar.

"Mason. . ." Maybe he could just ignore it.

"MASON!" The Special Forcers sat up with a cry of alarm. Saress jumped back, "Sorry but. . ."

"What happened?" Mason groaned rubbing his head, the last thing he remembered was pushing Mara to safety then horrible pain.

It was then he realized his right arm felt weird. He brought it up so he could see and gave a cry of alarm. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" His arm was completely mechanical.

"We. . . I. . ." Saress looked down, "We couldn't save your arm. It was damaged by acid from a Lehvak, I-I'm so sorry."

Mason stared at her a moment, then turned away, "There was nothing you could do." He raised his arm testing the reflexes. "But how am I suppose to live like this?"

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to Saress, she smiled. "You'll find a way."

(Break)

The next day Mason stood on the outskirts of the city. Ackar laid a hand on his shoulder, "Mason your welcomed to stay in the city."

Mason gave a chuckle, "I'll remember that but right now I need to find my own way. I can't really call myself a Skrall anymore can I?"

"Your still a warrior," Tahu said.

Mason nodded and turned to the group, spotting Mara he approached her. "Try and stay out of trouble kid."

She smiled, "I'll try."

He then leaned close to the twins and gazed at them a moment, Lokan watched him curiously but Lyra giggle and tried to grab his helmet. He chuckle, "Bah! I'm getting soft." He turned and walked towards the mountains.

Mara watched him, "Do you think he'll be okay?"

"I think he will," Tahu answered. "And I don't think we need to worry about Ullon for awhile."

Soon everyone walked back towards the city expect Hahli and Kiina who turned and observed the damage. Kiina grumbled to herself, "Looks like work tomorrow. Lots of work."

Hahli smiled and shrugged, "It could have been worst."

The two split up and walked towards their homes unaware of a dark figure perched on a roof who watched them. Two red eyes narrowed.


	18. Chapter 18

Bionicle Mara's Story

Chapter 18

It was late as the Toa of water walked towards her home. Every so often she would stop and turn only to continue walking.

But it felt like someone was following her but every time she looked nothing was there. Hahli decided it must be her imagination or nerves left over from the battle and continued walking.

Suddenly a powerful blow to the back of her head sent Hahli to her knees. Before she could move someone grabbed her and pulled her into an ally. Hahli tried to struggle but was slammed against a wall. She was then thrown to the ground, a hand seized her neck. Hahli grabbed it trying to pull it away but the grip was to strong. She tried to focus on her assailant but the world was spinning.

She did hear a cold laugh followed by a dark voice. "No one can help you."

She froze. That voice, it almost sounded like. . . but it couldn't be. Finally the world stopped spinning and Hahli looked up. She gasped, "Y-You. . . Why?"

The figure grinned as he raised his fist and hit her again and again until everything went black.

(Break)

The next day Mara was following Takanuva to a small glen near the city. "Where are we going," Mara asked.

Takanuva smiled as he lead her off the path. "This." He pulled back a branch and Mara gasped at the sight. A meadow laid before them, it was green and surrounded by trees with a small stream cutting through it fed by a waterfall. Red and yellow flowers were everywhere.

"It's. . . beautiful," Mara whispered as she walked into it gazing about in wonder.

Takanuva reached down and plucked a flower, he held it up as he walked to her, "I saw this place while exploring and. . . thought of you." She turned to him and smiled as he placed the flower on her helmet.

He then got a playful smile and lunged at her. "Takanuva!" she cried laughing as he pinned her down, "What are you doing."

He grinned, "This?" He leaned down and kissed her.

Mara returned the kiss gladly when suddenly he stopped. Mara stared at him confused, "What's wrong?" He was looking off into the forest like he was looking for something. She pushed herself up on her elbows and placed a hand on the side of his mask. "Takanuva?"

He seemed to snap out of a trance and looked at her. "Um, sorry. For a moment I thought I saw a shadow by the trees." She turned but didn't see anything.

Takanuva grabbed her hand and helped her up. "I guess it was nothing but we should head back." As they headed back the Toa of light kept glancing back. What he hadn't told her was the cold feeling that had come over him when he thought he had seen that shadow. For some reason it had really unnerved him. It had seemed. . . almost familiar.

(Break)

"So then I upped the power in the cells to give it more thrust," Berix said to Gresh excitedly as the two walked down a street. Various beings walked by them going about their day.

"Uh huh," Gresh said only half listening.

"Nuparu said it might not be a good idea but I tried it anyway."

Gresh rolled his eyes, Berix had been talking none stop about his work with Nuparu on a new vehicle. Some of the results were. . . less than successful. Especially when they malfunction and barreled through the city causing chaos. "So how did it work?"

"Um, well. . . It crashed through a wall. . . or two. But were really close! When this is done will have the fastest vehicle ever!"

Gresh burst out laughing, "That's the fifth one this week isn't it?"

Breix grumbled as they walked by an ally.

"Ooooohhh. . ."

Gresh stopped. "Did you hear that?"

"What?"

Gresh stood still trying to listen.

"Ooooohhh. . ."

He ran into the ally. Berix stood by the entrance watching as Gresh looked around, he moved some debris and kneeled by something. "What's going on?" The water Agori called.

He jumped when Gresh shouted, "HAHLI!"

Berix ran to his side and saw a shocking sight. Hahli laid on the floor badly beaten. One of her wings was bent at an awkward angel that Berix was sure must hurt. The other was almost torn off.

Gresh gently picked her up, "Hahli? HAHLI SPEAK TO ME!" She slowly opened her eyes and looked at them before passing back out.

Berix ran back to the entrance. "Help!" he called. "HELP!"


	19. Chapter 19

Bionicle Mara's Story

Chapter 19

In another part of the city Jaller and Takanuva were sitting on a wall that overlooked most of the city. Jaller gazed about enjoying the moment of peace, that had been rare lately. Takanuva on the other hand was looking at something he kept cupped in his hands.

Jaller glanced over trying to see what Takanuva had but the Toa of light quickly shielded it from Jaller's sight.

"Come on, let me see."

Takanuva glared at him, "No."

Jaller shrugged, "Okay. . ." Suddenly he grabbed the Toa of light's wrist causing him to drop what he was holding. Jaller grabbed it and jumped down.

"HEY!" Takanuva cried jumping after him. "GIVE THAT BACK!"

"In a minute," the Toa of fire laughed as he dodged Agori and Matoran. When he was far enough ahead he finally looked at what he held. He stopped and gazed at it in surprise. He was holding a necklace with small red and gold stones set in it. In the center was a large bright red stone.

Takanuva quickly snatched it out of Jaller's hand. "Not funny," he growled.

Jaller just gazed at him stunned. A lot of work had gone into that necklace. "Are you really. . ."

Takanuva looked away with a unsure look in his eyes. "I don't know."

Jaller was about to say more when. . .

"JALLER!" Both Toa jumped and turned to see Berix running towards them.

"Berix," Takanuva called worriedly, "What's wrong?"

The Water Agori stopped as he reached them and took several deep breaths. "It's-It's. . ."

"What?" Jaller asked.

"IT'S HAHLI!" The water Agori shouted.

Jaller stared at him confused, "What?"

"Hahli's. . . in the. . . healing center. She. . . was badly beaten," he finally managed to say between gasp.

The two Toa stood there to stunned to move for a moment. Then Jaller took off, Takanuva grabbed Berix and quickly followed.

(Break)

Jaller rushed into the healer center he asked a Ga-Matoran where Hahli was, after being told he rushed off almost knocking over several Ga-Matoran. He burst into the room and cried out in alarm seeing Hahli lying on a bed. He ran to her, "HAHLI!"

"Please be quiet." Saress warned as she examined the injured Toa of water.

"What happen? WHO DID THIS?!" he demanded. A hand on his shoulder made him turn and he saw Ackar. Behind the fire Glatorian were several Toa and some of the council who had also arrived.

"We don't know yet," Kopaka spoke up. "We have Toa and Glatorian investigating but right now the only one who can tell us what happened is Hahli."

"When will she wake up?!" Jaller demanded earning a glare from Saress.

"Soon if you all will be QUIET!" The female Jungle Glatorian snapped. Everyone expect Jaller backed up a step, everyone knew not to mess with her patients.

Suddenly Hahli stirred.

"Can we speak to her?" Ackar asked.

"She won't stay conscious for long and it's not a good idea to stress her to much, she took a lot of damage so keep it quick."

Hahli's eyes slowly opened and she groaned in pain. Jaller was by her side. "Hahli," Jaller asked softly not wanting to upset Hahli or anger Saress. The blue Toa weakly turned to him. "Hahli who did this?"

"Tak-Takanuva. . ." Then she passed out.

"Hahli!" he cried.

Saress was at her side, "She's fine but she needs to rest." Jaller started to argue but a stern look from Saress silenced him. The jungle Glatorian then beckoned the group out.

As soon as they gathered outside the room Tahu broke the stunned silence that had descended at what Hahli had said. "Takanuva? It couldn't be." Tahu didn't want to believe it.

"Hahli. . . was badly hurt, she might not have understand what we asked or what she said," Gali offered.

"No! Hahli knew what she was saying," Jaller snarled.

"Until we figure out what happened," Raanu stared to say, "I want you to stay away from Takanuva. . ."

At that moment Takanuva walked into the room with Berix. "What happened?"

Before anyone could move Jaller lunged at him and pinned the Toa of light against the wall. "WHY!" The fire Toa demanded.

"What?" Takanuva was stunned.

"Why did you attack Hahli!" The fire Toa snarled rage in his eyes.

"WHAT?! I didn't attacked her."

"You liar she told us. . . "

"ENOUGH!" Ackar cried, he and Tahu grabbed Jaller by the arms and pulled him back, "We need to figure this out before laying blame." Ackar snapped.

"What's going on?" Takanuva demanded, he didn't like how everyone was staring at him.


	20. Chapter 20

Bionicle Mara's Story

Chapter 20

"I didn't attack her why don't you believe me!" Takanuva had to fight to keep his voice calm and not scream what he was saying. It had been an hour since Hahli had been found and he was currently in the temporary Council Hall surrounded by the council and several Toa and Glatorian.

"Where were you last night?" Tahu still didn't want to believe that Takanuva could have done something like this but until Hahli came around they needed to question him.

Takanuva suddenly looked nervous.

"Well." Jalled prompted.

Takanuva looked at his hands like they were suddenly the most interesting thing in the world, "Um. . . Well I. . ."

Before Tahu could ask more a shout came from the next room. "Hey get back here!"

Everyone turned at the commotion as Mara ran into the room followed by Axxon. She stopped at the sight of Takanuva surrounded by everyone like he was being questioned.

"What happened?" She demanded. Ever since word got out about Hahli being attacked she had been trying to get answers.

Ackar turned to Axxon annoyed. "You were suppose to keep everyone out."

Axxon shrugged and pointed at Mara, "I can honestly say I've ran into less stubborn Muaka's."

Mara gave him a glare then tried to move towards Takanuva only to have Ackar grabbed her and pull her away. "Wait!" he snapped.

She turned to him shocked, "What! Why?"

Jaller glared at her and snarled, "Because he attacked Hahli."

She looked at him her face a mix of confusion and horror, "W-What?

Takanuva turned to the one who had been his closest friend and growled, "I didn't hurt her!"

"Then where were you last night?!" The Toa Mahri of Fire demanded.

"I. . . I. . ."

"He was with me!" Everyone turned to Mara, she blushed and looked away. Ackar was speechless, slowly he turned to glared at the Toa of light.

"It wasn't like that," Takanuva cried at the look that came to Ackar's face.

A grin spread across Lewa's face who looked for all the world like he was going to burst into laughter. "Really brother?"

Kopaka responded by smacking him on the back of his head earning a yelp.

"There telling the truth." Everyone turned as Orde the sole male Toa of Psionics entered.

"You read our minds!" Takanuva exclaimed. This day couldn't possibly get any worst.

Orde shrugged, "I didn't read anything," he turned to Takanuva and Mara and arched a eyebrow, "private. . ."

That Toa had a twisted since of humor Takanuva decided. Mara looked away, her face growing red.

But none of this improved Jaller's mood. "Hahli said he," he pointed a finger at Takanuva his hand shacking in rage, "ATTACK HER!"

"Jaller she was badly hurt," Gali pointed out.

"I DON'T CARE! HE. . ."

Anything else he might of said was cut off by a scream. Everyone was on their feet at once. "That came from outside!" Duma shouted.

Before they could move Takanuva was out the door.

(Break)

Chiara decided she was not having a good day. She had been walking by the temporary Council Hall when a noise caught her attention. Moving towards the source she saw someone in the alley behind the building. It kind of looked like. . .

"What are you doing here?" Chiara demanded. "I thought you were. . ."

Before she could finish the figure lunged at her delivering a punch to her face. Before Chiara could move she was seized by the neck and her head was slammed into the wall repeatedly. It took all of the Toa of lightning's willpower not to black out. Suddenly two hands grabbed her by the neck and Chiara gasped as his grip tightened around her neck. She was so disoriented she couldn't control her powers. Slowly everything started to go black. . .

"HEY! LET GO OF HER!" Perditus shouted. He had heard the commotion and ran to see what was going on.

The figure let go of the Lightning Toa and jumped at him but Perditus was prepared and blocked the blow with his blade. But a swift kick to his knee made him yelp and stumble. The distraction allowed his opponent to slash him in the side with his Scythe. The fire Glatorian screamed in pain.

A kick in the stomach sent him onto his back. Before he could move a foot stomped onto his chest pinning him and Perditus looked up to see the dark Toa grinning at him and raised his Scythe for the final blow.

"HEY!"

A blast of light knocked the dark Toa off of Perditus. He twisted and landed on his feet and looked up to see Takanuva with several Toa and Glatorian running up behind him.

Everyone froze as they gaped at the attacker. He looked just like Takanuva, expect his armor was black and gray.

"Who's that?" Hewkii asked.

The dark Toa grinned and replied, "Your worst nightmare." He turned and ran down the alley.

"HEY!" Takanuva cried giving chase.

"Taka. . . Oh, After him!" Ackar shouted. He turned to Raanu, Macku and the Turaga. "Stay with them," he called nodding to Perditus and Chiara before racing after the others.


	21. Chapter 21

Bionicle Mara's Story

Chapter 21

The Matoran and Agori were going about their normal day in the market place near the center of New Atero, chattering, buying, selling and enjoying their day when suddenly a Toa burst into the square. The dark Toa flung tables and stands out of his way and Matoran and Agori jumped out of the way with cries of surprise. Before he could get far several Toa and Glatorian arrived.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Tahu shouted. When the Toa turned to him Tahu could see that he did look a lot like Takanuva. . . no exactly like Takanuva, expect for his dark colors and his red eyes that had a cold, sadist look that sent chills down his back. "You're surrounded, surrendered!"

"I don't think so Tahu." Even his voice was cold.

"Who are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," the Takanuva look-alike sneered. Before they could move he grabbed a Matoran huddle near a destroyed stall. The dark Toa held Piruk in front of him. "Want to risk it?"

"HELP!" Piruk cried.

"Put him down!" Ackar growled.

The dark Toa smirked, suddenly he threw Piruk at Gelu. The Glatorian barely caught him and was almost knocked off his feet if Hewkii and Iruini hadn't caught him. It gave the mysterious Toa the chance to run down another alley. The Toa and Glatorian quickly followed but they soon lost sight of him in the back alleys and side streets.

"Where'd he go?" Gresh asked when he lost sight of him.

"Over there," Kongu called.

"No! Over there," Bomonga cried.

"Split up into teams of five!" Ackar ordered.

The group quickly split up and Gresh found himself with Kiina, Onua, Lewa and Norik.

"Where should we go?" Gresh asked.

Norik spotted movement out of the corner of his eye. "This way!"

"I don't see anything!" Kiina huffed as they ran but a figure ran down a street behind them. "WAIT! that way!" The group quickly followed and soon spotted the dark Toa ahead.

Gresh ran ahead of the others trying to catch him. "GET BACK HERE!"

The Toa ran to a building and started climbing a ladder that lead to the roof. Gresh grabbed the ladder and followed.

"Gresh Wait! We need to stay together!" Kiina called after him but the young Glatorian ignored her and continued up.

Soon he reached the top and quickly scanned the area but couldn't see his target. "Where did you go?" he growled. The top of this building wasn't flat and had several pipes and small shacks on it offering hiding places. As he walked by one the Toa emerged from the shadows and rammed into Gresh knocking him off the roof. "HEYYY!" He cried barely grabbing the roof in time.

The Toa appeared above him grinning savagely. "I'm going to enjoy this," he snickered and brought his foot down of Gresh's hand.

The Jungle Glatorian ground his teeth together in pain, he tried to keep his grip but the Toa pressed his foot down harder and Gresh began to lose his hold. The Toa chuckled but a sound behind him cause him to turn, he cursed and took off as Gresh heard the sound of running and shouting. He tried to grabbed the railing with his other hand but felt himself slipping. With a cry he lost his grip.

Suddenly Onua appeared grabbing his arm. Gresh sighed in relief, "Thanks Onua, I owe you."

As the Toa of Earth pulled the jungle Glatorian up Kiina, Lewa and Norik tried to corner the mysterious Toa.

"Give up!" Kiina growled.

The Toa shot them a smug look. "Hmm. . . I don't think so."

He raised his Scythe and the world suddenly went black. No one could see anything, even what was right in front of their faces.

"What happened?" Gresh called.

"HEY!" Lewa cried.

"WATCH IT!" Kiina snapped when she ran into something.

Suddenly the sounds of someone colliding with another was heard as well as the crash of someone falling. Norik called up a flame to fight the darkness, when they could see he and Gresh gasped at a shocking sight. Apparently Kiina had ran into Lewa knocking him onto his back and she had landed on top of him. The two stared at each other shocked before Kiina pointed a finger at Lewa's mask and growled, "Tell no one of this." She pushed herself up and quickly ran off.

Lewa grinned, "Told you, the ladies can't-won't keep their hands off me." Gresh groaned in response and Onua shook his head.

(Break)

Takanuva had found himself searching with Tahu, Hewkii and Krakua. Tahu spoke but Takanuva didn't hear him, he couldn't get that dark Toa off his mind. _Who was he? What was he? Where had he come from?_

Then Takanuva stopped as the others kept running. He wasn't sure how but he had felt something. A feeling of darkness not far from him in the opposites direction then where they were going. That dark Toa was there, he just knew it.

"Alright everyone remember be alert and. . ." Tahu turned and suddenly his eyes widened in surprise as he stopped. "Where's Takanuva?"

(Break)

The unknown Toa continued evading his pursuers mocking their efforts as he dove down another side street losing the group. He grinned as they ran past, _fools_. He kept to the shadows his armor blending in perfectly. No one would find him. . .

"YOU!" He turned surprised and saw Takanuva running towards him.

"Yes me," he taunted and took off down the street with Takanuva in close pursuit. The two found themselves in a area of the city where there was a lot of construction work going on. The mysterious Toa ran into one of the partly built buildings with Takanuva not far behind.

Takanuva ran into darkness and lost sight of his target. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Everywhere. Shadows are my domain." The voice seemed to echo from everywhere.

The Toa of light moved in further, every sense on alert. "Are you a Makuta?!"

Laughter filled the room. "Hardly," was the replay. "No. I'm a Toa. . . just like you."

"Your nothing LIKE ME!" Takanuva cried.

"Want to bet," the voice said behind him.

Takanuva turned in time to block the blow of his dark counterpart. The two struggled, each trying to overpower the other. Takanuva growled and shoved against his opponent pushing him against a wall, "Who are you?!"

His dark double grinned. "That's for me to know. . . brother." He suddenly shoved against the Toa of light pushing him back. He then took off up some stairs to the higher rooms. Takanuva cried out in rage and followed.

The two soon found themselves on the top floor and brought their weapons together again and again, dodging and blocking their attacks. Takanuva fired beams of light while the other shot beams of darkness startling the light Toa. "What are you?"

Instead of answering the dark Toa tried to strike him with his Scythe again but Takanuva was able to dodge it. Neither noticed or cared that their attacks were destroying the walls and support beams until they suddenly found the building collapsing around him. Takanuva found himself trying to dodge the falling debris and tried to run for the exit when suddenly pain exploded in his side. Crying out he grabbed the deep wound in his side and glared at the other Toa.

"Oh you're not getting out of this alive."

The dark Toa slashed at Takanuva again but prepared this time the light Toa blocked it. They brought their weapons together again trying to find a weak spot. Takanuva was able to slash his dark double's shoulder but before they could continue the ground suddenly gave out under their feet and they fell into darkness.

(Break)

Everyone watched in horror as the building Takanuva and the dark Toa were in collapsed. When word reached them that Takanuva had chased the dark Toa into a abounded building they had raced there to help only to witness the building fall.

"TAKANUVA!" Kiina cried.

"NO!" Onua cried.

Other's came running up as the building fell, luckily it wasn't near any one's home but they were worried about the Toa of light inside.

Tahu grabbed Gali when she tried to run forward. "WAIT!"

"BUT TAKANUVA. . ."

"We have to wait or will get crushed!" He winched at his choice of words but held onto her till the building was done collapsing.

As the dust settled over the wreckage everyone moved forward. "TAKANUVA?!" Tahu yelled.

"IF YOU CAN HEAR US ANSWER?!" Pohatu called.

There was no reply until. . .

"LOOK!" Kopaka pointed to a shape emerging from the ruins. Takanuva covered in dust slowly stumbled towards them.

"Easy," Ackar said catching Takanuva by the shoulders before he could fall.

"I'm fine," Takanuva said as he coughed from the dust. "Luckily part of the wall collapsed over me and protected me from the rest of the debris.

"Are you sure your alright?" Gali asked. Takanuva nodded.

"Did you see what happened to that dark Toa?" Vakama asked when he joined the group.

"No, he must of got buried in the rubble," Takanuva answered wiping dust off his armor.

"Well alive or not we better find him," Tahu said moving forward. Everyone nodded as they began the search.

Takanuva started to move away. "TAKANUVA!" He turned as Mara ran up to him and threw her arms around him. "Your okay?"

"Um, yes. . . Mara I'm fine."

The female Glatorian eyed his wounded shoulder. "Well we should have someone look at that shoulder. . ."

"NO!" Takanuva snapped causing Mara to step back. "I. . . mean after this day I. . . need to rest."

"Well then let me take care of it."

He nodded, "Alright." Takanuva threw a arm around her waist pulling her close. "Lead the way."

As they walked away Kopaka watched them, before they were out of sight Takanuva turned to him. The Toa of light shot the ice Toa a smirk causing Kopaka to arched an eyebrow ridge. Something seemed off with Takanuva. But what. . .


	22. Chapter 22

Bionicle Mara's Story

Chapter 22

Mara watched Takanuva with growing concern, it wasn't anything big but he just seemed. . . different. Though given what he had went through she couldn't blame him.

"Are you sure your okay?"

He turned to her looking slightly annoyed. "I'm fine."

Mara didn't say anything else, they had picked the twins from a friend and continued towards her home. When they finally reached her house and entered Takanuva looked around as Mara placed the twins in their basket down. The Toa looked over her shoulder at the napping twins inside. Lyra suddenly squirmed and awoke, her movement woke Lokan as well. Both looked up at him and suddenly burst into tears.

Takanuva backed away with a annoyed look. Mara was surprised, the twins loved Takanuva. She was sure they thought he was their father. Deciding not to dwell on it she took his arm and lead him to her room, the children stopped crying as soon as he stepped away.

"Sit down," she ordered. Takanuva sat on her bed and Mara took his arm to examine the wounded shoulder. "You should really have Gali or Saress look at it."

He yanked his arm away, "It's nothing."

She reached for his arm again, "But. . ."

He tried to move and she accidently touch the injury. "Watch It!" He snarled.

"I'm sorry," Mara was shocked. He had never used that tone with her before.

He offered her a smile, "Sorry it's just that I'm still a little shaken."

Mara looked at him sadly, "I understand, I'm just worried."

Takanuva wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her close and put his other hand under her chin, making her look up at him and he smirked at her, "I'm fine." Before she could respond he pulled her forward and kissed her.

(Break)

"Kopaka. . ."

"Kopaka. . ."

"Kopaka!?" The Toa of Ice didn't even turn and Lesovikk sighed in annoyance. "Ignoring me isn't going to solve anything."

The two Toa's were searching the wrecked that had been the building where Takanuva and his dark double had fought. Everyone was concentrating on finding the mysterious shadow Toa. Even if he was dead it would give everyone some peace of mind. But through it all Kopaka had been oddly quiet. . . well more quiet than usual. Not that Lesovikk blamed him, they were both loners.

"Something's not right."

The air Toa looked up surprised. "What?"

"Takanuva," Kopaka said.

"What do you mean?"

"He's. . . Quiet!"

"What?" Lesovikk said confused. "Hey, you. . ."

"Shut UP!" Kopaka growled. Angered Lesovikk was about to replay when he heard a moan. "Over there," the ice Toa said running towards the source of the noise.

As soon they reached where the noise was coming from they started digging, as the two pulled a large slab away they finally saw what was making the noise. "What the. . ." Lesovikk couldn't believe his eyes. In a small crater laid a gold and silver Takanuva.

(Break)

The kiss was hard and nothing like Takanuva's. Mara pulled away and gazed at him, she tried to keep a smile. "You know I almost forgot I was suppose to meet Gali. I should be going, I'll take the twins with me you rest."

She turned to the door but Takanuva pushed past her and slammed the door closed. He turned to the female Glatorian with a frightening grin.

Mara backed away from him. She couldn't hide the tremor in her voice, "What are you doing?"

Suddenly he lunged at her pinning Mara against the wall. He had one hand over her mouth and leaned close to whisper into her ear, "Make any noise and those brats will never cry again, understand." Her eyes widened as she nodded. "Good girl."

He removed his hand she asked, "Who-What are you?"

His armor changed from gold and silver to black and gray and said mockingly, "Why I'm Takanuva."

"NO YOUR NOT!" She cried, he grabbed her throat and tighten his grip to silence her.

He gave her an amused look, "Surly you must know of other dimensions."

"Your from one of them. What do you want?"

He smiled savagely, "To make your Takanuva suffer." The Dark Takanuva brought his face near her neck and took a deep breath, he could practically smell her fear and he loved it. "You two are. . . close aren't you?"

"No were not!" Mara snapped.

"Oh really," he said mockingly. "So that time in that meadow was nothing?" He crocked an eyebrow at her shocked look.

She realized he had been watching them. Worry filled her mind but Mara tried to ignored it, she needed to find out as much as she could about him and hopefully. . . escape. The female Glatorian smoothed her face into a neutral look and looked him in the eye. "Why are you here?"

He laughed, the sound wasn't pleasant. "Putting on a brave face are we. Very well, I'm here thanks to your friends the Makuta."

She frowned, expect for Miserix she hadn't meet any of them, unless counting the time she saw Teridax possessing the Spirit robot and that had been unpleasant enough. But she had heard of all the terror and destructing they had caused. "Why did they bring you here?"

The dark Toa shrugged, "That's for me to know." He looked her up and down in a way that frighten Mara even more. He grinned as he ran a finger down her chest armor, "I got to say my double has good taste."

"Try anything and I'll kill you," she hissed.

"Frisky aren't you. I like that."

Suddenly he lunged forward and pressed his lips against hers. Mara's eyes winded in surprise, he was kissing her. NO! She started struggling trying to push him away but he was bigger and stronger then her.

The dark Toa pulled away and laughed. "Do you really think you can stop me?"

She glared at him, "Yes!"

"Will see." The look in his eyes was amused but promised pain.


	23. Chapter 23

Bionicle Mara's Story

Chapter 23

Mara tried to push the shadow Toa away but it was in vain as he just laugh and grabbed her hands pining them above her head. "Like I said don't bother," he whispered. He pressed up against her and nuzzled the side of her helmet. "My light double has good taste," he whispered.

Suddenly the door burst open and a blast of ice incased the dark Toa's right arm. He cried out in surprise and pain as he stumbled back. Kopaka stood in the doorway with Lesovikk behind him trying to support a badly injured gold and silver Takanuva.

Despite his injures the light Takanuva glared at his dark counterpart. "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Dark Takanuva sneered at them, "Think you can protect her forever." With that he ran towards a window and jumped out before the others could stop him. Kopaka rushed to the window and looked out but the Dark Toa had disappeared. He cursed and ran out the door to try and find him.

Takanuva ran to Mara and took her in a tight embrace, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she whispered. But she wondered if she really was.

* * *

(Flashback)

The first thing Takanuva became aware of was pain. A lot of pain. He felt like a Ash Bear had used him for a chew toy. Slowly he opened his eyes to find a blade pointed at his face. "What?"

"Don't move!" Kopaka warned.

"What's with everyone today," Takanuva exclaimed.

Lesovikk appeared next to the ice Toa. "How do we know he's the light one."

"I know how," Takanuva got their attention, he raised his hand and sent a thin beam of light into the sky. Kopaka and Lesovikk looked at each other, that was something a Toa of shadow's couldn't do. Suddenly their looks turned fearful. "What!" Takanuva asked unnerved by their looks.

Suddenly Kopaka took off as Lesovikk pulled the injured Toa to his feet and said, "Mara's with the shadow Toa!"

(Present)

"And that's what happened." Takanuva finished his part of the story. He, Mara, Kopaka and Lesovikk had reported what had happened to the council, Toa and Glatorian.

"Another dimension," Raanu asked.

"We have dealt with other dimension's before," Gali spoke up.

"I've been to other dimension's, seen other versions of myself," Takanuva added.

"This is. . ." Raanu couldn't even finish. He wasn't sure what to make of all this.

"But how did he get here?" Vastus asked frustrated.

"I believe we can answer that." Everyone turned to find Helryx entering the room with Tobduk and a Ko-Matoran.

"What do you know?" Vakama asked.

Tobduk spoke first, "It happened while we were attacking Destral, we had killed Makuta Tridax when we learned that Teridax had used a Olmak to travel to other dimension's, 'over a hundred of them', and kidnapped their Takanuva's."

Mazeka the ice Matoran took over, "We discovered they had been drained of their light. The Makuta seemed to have been planning to use them as an army."

"A hundred dimension's," Ackar whispered. "How many other dimensions could there be?"

"The number could be limitless," Gali said softly.

"What happened to them?" Everyone turned to Takanuva, he was looking at the floor but his voice was firm. "What happened to the other Takanuva's?"

"Well I was needed elsewhere so I don't know." Tobduk said with a shrug.

Everyone then turned to Mazeka. "I. . . had to go after someone so I don't know. Expect after finding my quarry we somehow ended up in another dimension. The Great Beings there sent me home with a. . . friend. We arrived after Teridax took over our old universe and my companion and I were then attacked by three shadow Takanuva's Teridax had sent. . . they were all killed."

Takanuva looked sickened by this.

"I only know about this," Helryx spoke up, "Because these two came forward after hearing about your dark double."

Takanuva looked horrified. "You-you left them behind?!"

Tobduk huffed in annoyance, "There wasn't time. . ."

"**YOU** **LEFT THEM BEHIND**!" Takanuva yelled.

"THEY WERE CASUALTIES OF WAR!" Tobduk cried. Mazeka nodded in agreement. A long tense silence followed that. Some looked at them in horror others in disgust or anger. Takanuva's look was unreadable. Many thought he might lunge at the two. In fact the two former Order of Mata Nui members were expecting it.

But they weren't expecting was for Takanuva to spin around and marched out of the room. Mazeka and Tobduk were barely spared any glances as the other's left. The Glatorian's and Agorie's faces were especially hard. They must of brought up some very bad memories.

Mara was about to follow Takanuva but stopped and looked back at them with a mixture of anger, pain and pity before leaving.

Soon it was just Tobduk, Mazeka and Ackar. But the fire Glatorian then walked towards the door, before leaving he stopped, "During a war it's hard not to become what your fighting against." He then left leaving two beings with a lot to think about.

* * *

"I hate this," Takanuva growled as he stared out a window at the city. Since Mara seemed at the most risk she and her twins were staying in the temporary council building under lock and guard. Takanuva was there as well and he was not happy about it though he understood the reason. Many argued that since the imposter could change his color to look like their light Takanuva it would be better if he was under guard as well so they knew the Takanuva they found was the shadow one.

It still didn't make him happy. "I should be out there."

"You know it's easier this way for everyone." Mara said from where she was seated with the twins in her arms.

"Yeah I know. It's just. . ." Takanuva took a seat besides her, luckily the twins were asleep. "I've been to other dimensions, seen other versions of myself, even. . ." He trailed off.

"What?" Mara asked.

"I. . . I even saw a version of myself die." Mara looked at him shocked, she couldn't imagine something like that. She was about to take his hand in hers when he stood. "I need to go out for a bit," Takanuva announced heading for the door.

"Takanuva I. . ." but he left before she could finish. Mara sighed in frustration, she placed the twins in their basket and walked towards the window. She gazed out at the city hoping everyone would be safe when something caught her attention. On the window ledge was a red and yellow flower like the ones from the meadow she and Takanuva had visited. How had it gotten here? Picking it up Mara gazed outside again, she got a bad feeling about this and quickly shut the window.

* * *

Takanuva walked down the hall annoyed. He was allowed to walk around the building but only with a guard and he couldn't leave. He cast a quick look at the Toa acting as his guard but didn't say anything.

"I can watch him." Both Toa turned to see Ackar walking towards them.

The Toa nodded and walked away. Takanuva and Ackar stood there in silence for several minutes. Finally Takanuva spoke up, "I. . . how's the hunt?"

Ackar crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. "Not good I'm afraid. There had been several sightings but we can't track him down."

"Wish I could help," the Toa of light muttered.

"I know," Ackar said, "But I'm curious about something."

Takanuva looked at him, "What?"

"Why were you at Mara's?"

Takanuva stiffened, "I. . . I. . . It's not what you think! Mara's been having nightmares lately and hasn't been sleeping much. She told me and I offered to stay with her."

Ackar eyed him, "And?"

"Well we were talking and she fell asleep on my shoulder and I didn't want to wake her so I stayed with her the whole night." He waited for Ackar's response but the Glatorian had turned his back to him. Hearing some odd noises he thought Ackar was trying to control his anger, but then he realized Ackar was laughing. "Are. . . you okay?"

Ackar tried to stop, "I fine." He turned to look at the Toa again. "Listen I know Mara's old enough to choose. . . who she likes. I just can't help but worry about her."

"With everything that's happen I can't blame you." Ackar nodded. There was silent between them again, Takanuva sighed. "I. . . think I'll head back now."

The two headed back where Mara was waiting and Ackar bid them both goodnight before leaving.

Takanuva walked to his bed and sat down. He looked towards the window and could see the sun rising, he turned away so his back was to Mara and took out the necklace he had made. He gazed at it a moment.

"Takanuva?" He quickly hid it and turned to Mara, she was looking at him concerned.

He took a deep breath, he had finally made a dissension. "Mara there's something I need to tell you."

* * *

Another reported sighting and this time an attack. Luckily Iruini was okay having just received a gash to his side from the shadow Toa who he had gotten away again.

"It's like he wants us to know he's here," Ackar spoke up.

Tahu glanced at him, "Think he's planning something?"

"I'd bet my element powers on it."

"ACKAR!" Both warriors of fire turned to see Mara running towards them.

"Mara! You shouldn't be out here. . ." Ackar was cut off as the female Glatorian lunged at him, she wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest. "Mara, what's wrong?"

"I-It's Takanuva!"

"What happened?" Tahu asked fearfully.

"H-He's. . . leaving."

* * *

Takanuva was packing a bag when Ackar, Tahu and Mara ran into the room.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tahu demanded.

"Leaving," was the cut replay.

Ackar stepped forward, "If you think going after this Shadow Takanuva on your own will help I can tell you. . ."

"I'm not going after him. . . yet."

"Then what are you doing?" Ackar demanded.

Takanuva turned to them a fierce look in his eyes, "I'm going back inside the Spirit Robot."


End file.
